Mortal Bounds
by IllusionOfAghony
Summary: A spell has been cast on the Lord of the West, turning the proud demon mortal and he turns to the only one he believes he can trust to keep him alive but will he survive long enough to return to his former state and can he do it unchanged? YAOI
1. I hate being Human

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions

_**Mortal Bound**_

A Sesshomaru tale.

Random Brain fart enjoy!

**YAY!! I have a Beta! Everyone give lots of Love to DarkAngelJudas for her help and BETAing of my Sesshoumaru stories!! And as always lots of hugs and love to sonata who betas my Yu-Gi-Oh. I'd also like to recommend for those who enjoy Yu-Gi-Oh Seto and Jou stories, Erotic Nightmare, from Dvona. And another Inu-Sess series, called Sweetest Sin, from DaggersBloodPain, which is well written and has a fabulous plot line! **

_**Chapter One**_

…_**I hate being Human…**_

I woke with that overly groggy feeling that came after a long, deep sleep, the kind of sleep that I rarely obtained, not since I was just a pup. Which given the fact that I'm over three thousand tells you just _how_ long it had been. Moaning almost silently, I pulled myself up and blinked rapidly, my vision strangely foggy, as if a haze had encompassed my eyes and shadowed everything around me. It didn't help. Oh, I could see just fine, I could make out most details and though everything seemed in order, I felt…off.

Details were lost, and though I could smell the smoke of the now dead fire and the scent of the forest, I couldn't even catch a hint of my familiar, a two headed dragon dubbed Ah-Un by my young mortal ward Rin. Nor my retainer Jaken or my newest companion, Kohaku, the un-dead brother of my brother's Slayer friend, he was useful so I allowed him to stay and a good friend for my Rin.

Shaking my head, I sighed and then I notice it.

My hair colour...

An odd thing to notice, but you see my hair is, normally the colour of starlight, silver white that's said to be beautiful, but at that moment, as my heart froze and began to pound in alarm; my hair was the inky black of a moonless, starless night.

Catching the lock in my hand my eyes widened further, my hands…my skin normally white porcelain in colour was now creamy, and a mortal version of my pale pigmentation. "What has happened to this Sesshomaru?" I questioned aloud, as a squeak of alarm came from over by my retainer.

"Who are you!? What have you done with my Lord Sesshomaru!?" the diminutive demon demanded, bringing up the Staff of Two Heads, a weapon I myself had given the imp.

"Jaken," I warned my voice low and calm, my gaze narrowed even as I wondered what colour they had changed into, though my voice was thankfully the same.

"M-my Lord?" the imp questioned his eyes getting even bigger, as Rin shifted and giggled as she looked at me, her brown eyes dancing, just as they had one of the first times we had met. Back when she had not spoken a word, though she laughed after I had questioned her about her bruises, rather demanding that she tell me who had struck her.

"My lord, you look different with dark hair!" She said happily, as Kohaku stared at me wide eyed his mouth slightly open, and I blinked before standing only to fall almost instantly at the weight of my armour, armour I had worn for as long as I can remember to tell the truth. I fell to my knee, bracing against the weight, as I grunted at the sudden defiance of gravity.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" they all chimed in different leaves of shock, Rin being the most.

"Jaken, remove my armour," I snapped, glancing at the flabbergasted demon with narrowed eyes.

"Yes my Lord, right away my lord!" he screeched and I sighed, thankfully, with the dulling of my senses, though very odd and potentially dangerous it held its good qualities as well.

Like down grading how much hearing my retain hurt and grated my ears.

Soon enough the heavy, rather overbearing weight was gone and I was free to stand, and I did so even as I looked down at my swords, Tenseiga, my inheritance from my father, a sword that can, with a single swipe, save a hundred lives, a hundred souls. Its twin in my opinion more useful though, not by any means more powerful, no, any sword could kill, only one, that I knew of anyway could bring the dead to life. Tetsusaiga could, in the right hands kill a hundred in a single swing, but also with other techniques send demonic energy attacks hurtling back at the demon that sent them. This attack is known, as the BackLash Wave.

Then my other blade, Tokijin, an evil sword made of the fangs of a demon killed by my brother, owner of Tetsusaiga and then revived by Tenseiga, a demon who happened to be carnation of one of my greatest enemies...Naraku. The sword in the wrong hands could and would take over the person, and as it had in the hands of its smith, Kajinbo, go after my brother, to kill him before more likely than not returning to Naraku and giving him a new and very powerful weapon.

"Come," I said softly, before heading in the direction of the brook I knew was near by, I wished to see my reflection, I wanted to know if what I suspected was true, because if it was I was in trouble and I would not relish it.

**--**

Humans...I hate them, really, I do, though I had never before Izayoi had born such a grudge, I had accepted their existence and thought neither good nor ill of them. Then I had watched my father leave to protect and die for his new mate, his _mortal_ mate Izayoi, I hated humans, detested and wished death to them all from that point on. In addition, along with them the half breeds such as my soon to be sibling, who I hoped was still birthed yet knew it would not be.

So how did I, the great Lord Sesshomaru, end up with two human children under my protection, and as I stared down at my refection in the brook, become one myself.

For just as I had suspected, I have been turned mortal. My nails blunt, my hair the inky darkness of most mortals in Japan, my markings, the twin magenta strips that had scored my cheeks, two on each and the blue crescent that had been on my brow since birth, gone… The only thing that I could say truly set me apart from most if not all mortals, was my eyes which were an odd shade of green, a yellowish colour close to but not the shade they had been when I had drifted off to sleep the night before.

My skin that odd pail colour most humans didn't have because of the amount of time spent in the sun, only the rich and spoiled has this shade of whitish pigmentation.

"My lord," Kohaku started pausing when I looked at him, dressed in the new slayers uniform I had had commissioned much to his enjoyment, his mask hanging loosely around his neck. "Speak freely," I replied, and he blinked those big brown eyes hesitating for a moment before he spoke "My lord, you are now human aren't you?"

"Yes, though this Sesshomaru knows not how," I replied with annoyance, it was common knowledge that I detested not knowing things, especially when they happened around or too me.

He smiled slightly, as Rin hugged my leg, her face covered in concern and I let her, I was worried, nay scared of what would happen to me, me and my rag-tag group of demons and humans.

"My Lord, if I may suggest, InuYasha may protect you," Kohaku said, and Jaken instantly protested, "Nay, you stupid boy, Lord Sesshomaru is strong enough even in his mortal form to take on even the most deadly of demons!" he squawked.

"No Jaken," I murmured my emotions running amuck in my head, "No, I would not. I would be a fool to say that I in this condition could fend off more than the most common and weak demons."

"But my lord!" he shouted in shock, as Rin made a small whimper and Kohaku tightened his grip on his weapon, the demon bone shaking as tension travelled through his body.

**--**

We had stopped to rest and I had to say I was not enjoying this in the least; I ached, and was covered in a thin layer of sweat from the day's travel under the hot sun. My long hair feeling too heavy and I had had to tie it up as my father used too, to get the cooling breeze against my neck, and the dark colour was sucking in the heat like a plant with water.

No, I did not like being human, I thought as I removed my boots, and like Rin and Kohaku dipped my feet into the cool lake. Then instantly regrated my decision as a demon burst through the foliage.

Its skin an ugly shade of yellow green, teeth far too big for its mouth, and its eyes shone a vibrant shade of red. Its snake like tail covered in spikes, small and sharp, yet the shard in its forehead that drew my attention. As the sunlight caught it and made it, sparkle.

Instantly I could see why my brother was after the jewel of four souls, it had to be that beautiful shinny piece, capturing the light around it and shinning with brilliance. Standing swiftly, a little too swiftly for my mortal legs for I stumbled, and as I reached for Tokijin, I paused in indecision.

True I had commissioned the blade.

True it called me master.

However, now that I was mortal, human, I may be consumed by it, and its dark power. Sensing my hesitation Kohaku attacked his mask now placed over his lower face. He looked very much like a slayer, and very young as he swung his weapon at the Naga and Rin darted behind me, Jaken before me with the staff and the sudden desire, a deep seated yearning to protect those under my care caused me too move.

I ran forward and caught the boy's weapon, cutting my hand as I did, and slashed at the demon, nicking its shoulder and throat as I tumbled into the forest falling on my knees. I scrambled, it was the only way to describe the way I got to my feet, and ran as the Naga followed, smelling my blood.

_Come get me,_ I thought as I dodged and tripped my way deeper into the forest, even as the calls of my companions' echoed weakly throughout the trees. If I had been my demon self I would have been able to hear it as if I were with them, standing right at their side, but had I been my demon self I wouldn't have hesitated.

I wouldn't have had to run.

Moreover, I wouldn't have ended up in the leaves as I tripped once again, a really bad habit I was forming and rolled onto my back as the Naga reared up and darted in as a flash of white and crimson crossed my sight. This flash of colour followed by the most annoying sound I had ever heard, my brother's miko wenches voice.

"Its in the forehead InuYasha!" she called, as she and the others of my brother's group came into the scene.

Rolling out of the way, careful of Kohaku's weapon, I found relative safety by a large tree, climbing up onto its large, above earth roots, as my lungs struggled for air. InuYasha simply beheaded the Naga then as it fell, caught the appendage and clawed out the rather large shard before dropping the head and handing the miko the shard.

"Are you all right?" the monk asked, and I glared at him as I panted, my fur...had I had it ruffled and I felt a twinge of homesickness. I missed my fur dearly.

"Hey, you ingrate, he asked you a question, the least you could do is answer it seeing as we saved you!" InuYasha bristled, and I turned to glare at him then acted on instinct and habitat. I attacked him, dropping Kohaku's weapon as I drew Tokijin, the blade swirling with a malevolent purple aura, which one: tried instantly to take over me, and two: was too heavy for me to lift and I stumbled, dropping it as I tripped.

"…What just happened?" the fox kit asked, as I cursed and rolled over muttering "I hate being human," under my breath and Ah-Un burst through the trees Rin calling "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Augh, who are you?" Kagome asked, as she knelt by my side and I glared at her, and sat up thoroughly embarrassed. "My lord, you're bleeding," Kohaku said as he knelt on my other side, his weapon back at his hands and I glanced at the offending wound, and sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day.

I was out of options, really. If I stayed in the wilderness, I would die; eventually something would come along and take my life, as fragile as it was.

If I went back to my home, the Western Palace, the spies of my enemies and other lords would send word that I was human, and I would die.

I could commit seppuku, and die.

The only way for me to survive and hopefully return to my former and much more powerful state would be to ask my brother, to ask InuYasha for his assistance, as he is one of the strongest opponents I have ever faced. He always seems to win or leave alive with all his pack intact only a little dinted and he _liked_ humans.

"Kohaku?" the slayer asked, her voice wobbling and I watched as he looked up at her, his love, his pain in his gaze before he spoke, "Hey, big sis."

"Sesshomaru...?" Kagome asked, and I grunted, snatching up Tokijin with a careful grip and sheathing it before it could take over even though it shook and jerked trying to free itself from its sheath.

"You're…you've been turned into a human?" InuYasha asked laughter in his voice, and Rin answered her normally cheerful voice solemn and filled with worry.

"Lord Sesshomaru woke up this morning human," she answered, as I tried to tear a piece of my sleeve off, and ended up hurting my hand more than anything causing a small pained sound to come from my throat, and I narrowed my eyes.

This was bad, I wanted to cry, my emotions bubbling up as pain burned in my hand, and Kohaku had to cut a small nick in the sleeve I was trying to tear before tearing the piece off with ease. Oh yes, I hated being human, and was now beginning to feel a deep respect for the mortals that managed to survive in this world.

"Here my lord," he said wrapping the weeping wound with the silk, and I gritted my teeth as my brother laughed, squatting as he gasped for air, breathless from his amusement. I did the only thing I could think of, I glared at him and looked away as I got to my feet unsteadily grimacing as a leaf brushed my ear and neck.

Oh, this was perfect here I stood before the little brother I had always belittled and acted to far above, wearing dirty cloths from my many tumbles, and the sweet scent of sweat on my body. Smears of dirt on my cheeks and scraps on my hands, leaves in my hair, and unable to use my swords, swords that were going to be too heavy for me at any rate, and missing the armour that always adorned my chest.

"I hate being human," I said again, and InuYasha fell back, laughter barking forth once more.


	2. Jealousy

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions

_**Mortal Bound**_

A Sesshomaru tale.

Random Brain fart enjoy!

**YAY!! I have a Beta! Everyone give lots of Love to DarkAngelJudas for her help and BETAing of my Sesshoumaru stories!! And as always lots of hugs and love to sonata who betas my Yu-Gi-Oh. I'd also like to recommend for those who enjoy Yu-Gi-Oh Seto and Jou stories, Erotic Nightmare, from Dvona. And another Inu-Sess series, called Sweetest Sin, from DaggersBloodPain, which is well written and has a fabulous plot line! **

_**Chapter Two**_

…_**Jealousy…**_

**Recap:** _"I hate being human," I said again, and InuYasha fell back, laughter barking forth once more._

"Sesshomaru, it can't be all that bad," the monk said and I glared at him, and held up my wounded hand, which still bled, waving it at my state, and let the look on my face tell that I would decide how bad it was.

It was more than _bad_.

It was _worse_ than horrible.

There were no words that I could use to describe how bad it was for me; it was indescribably bad.

"You can't even use your sword," InuYasha laughed, and I stiffened rage and humiliation flooding me, rage was an emotion I knew well, it had been my most constant companion since InuYasha's birth and fathers' death.

Humiliation was new, and I didn't like it.

"Hold your tongue, you worthless half-breed," Jaken snapped going to hit my brother, but I spoke low, "Jaken." He froze as I turned, Kohaku handing me a stone that he had in a small pouch I had made for just this reason, as I held out my hand.

A simple flick of my wrist and the stone flew at him, hitting the intended target of his forehead, causing him to stumble back. Normally he would have been knocked unconscious so I was slightly displeased at the lack of affect.

"Do not strike him," I said looking down at the sitting half-breed, my eyes narrowed, "I…this Sesshomaru is in need of your assistance," I stated with a grimace, and he looked up shocked.

"Wha?" he asked blinking large golden eyes, as mine had been, as they _should_ have been. The light breeze moving his grey white hair, hair the colour of dirty snow, his mortal blood once again showing through as his furry ears twitched, and I had the most sudden and disturbing desire to touch them.

Just a little...

"I in this state am helpless, I do not like saying it, but it is the truth. I am _unable_ to protect myself nor Rin and Kohaku, though the boy needs little protection most of the time. Once word gets out little brother, that I am mortal, the enemies that I have made over the years and those seeking to bring our families rein over the West to an end, will hunt this Sesshomaru down. I need your assistance," I said, the amount of words startling to one whom rarely speaks, and is often in places and situations that need little speech.

"You want my protection?" he asked tilting his head, and I gave a small nod, and he shook his head saying, "No, no way no how, not after what you've put me through."

"The children then," I said as Rin moved up looking at me worried, and he seemed to think it over before nodding, "Fine, the children can stay with us until you come back and get them," though the look on his face said he doubted it.

"Very well, Rin you are to stay with InuYasha and do as he says, you understand?" I asked as I touched her head, and she nodded though her eyes filled with tears, "Rin will miss you Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered.

I nodded, and turned to Kohaku who watched me with a worried frown, only three months in my company and he seemed to be able to read my like a book, and he read my fear though I had a feeling InuYasha hadn't picked it up. Maybe my face wasn't as open as I thought, my eyes not showing as much as I had guessed they did, and my control on my emotions just enough to hide my fear or any other emotion before it leaked into my scent.

"Kohaku," was all I said resting my hand gently on the boys' shoulder, and he smiled sadly, "I'll keep her safe my lord. Stay safe," he said, as we shared a look of doubt at my survival. He knew; he knew that with my condition those who wished me death would come for me, they would come for me and I would die.

"Jaken, stay with the children," I ordered walking away, my eyes burning and my throat strangely tight. "Bye Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called as I disappeared from their view, the foliage covering me and hiding me.

**--**

Two days went by before the first attack that came from a long time enemy, Kirai, a dragon demon and son of Ryukotsusei. I had managed to get away, after wounding him with a human katana I had picked up, useful in this situation as it was light enough for me to wield, and sharp enough to nick his throat. He had fled but more came and three more days past before InuYasha and his friends and my children found me.

It was raining the water coming down in torrents, as the sky danced with lightening and thunder boomed in the way that had scared me as a child. The cave I was hiding in smaller than most but dry, and I had managed to find enough sticks to make a small fire for warmth. I hadn't eaten since morning, and I was so hungry I felt ill; for the meal had been small and so had every other meal I had had since leaving Rin and Kohaku's side.

My wounds were infected, this I knew from the way I burned with fever, and the disgusting puss that oozed from them when the scabs were removed leaving redness surrounding them.

When Rin was injured, I had a healer take care of it or now Kohaku and I had little knowledge of what helped humans, so I was hesitant to use what demon medicine I knew, for the stuff was strong, and would kill most. Even most demons for I was…_had_ been a daiyokai, and had been immune to all diseases, poisons and toxic gases, and had not been ill since my hundredth year.

Moreover, that had been what to most would be a deadly flu, yet only affecting me as a cold would a healthy prim of his life mortal. It had been nothing, and now I was weak on more than one account and nearly unconscious when they had rushed into the shelter.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried rushing to me as I panted, "Rin," I breathed to soft for her to hear though I looked at her, her hazy image doing much to make me feel better...emotionally at least.

"You look like shit Sesshomaru, what did you do _swim_ in a bog?" InuYasha asked, as he squatted at my side and I swallowed, "This one told you they would come," my voice weak as it came forth.

"Kagome...! Lord Sesshomaru is all hot!" Rin called, and suddenly that stupid mortal bitch was touching me. "_Don't_ _touch_ _me_," I growled weakly and jerked away, instantly regretting it for the cave spun, and my stomach lurched, I fell and would have hit the hard stone and dirt floor, had InuYasha not caught me in his hands, hands that were very cold as they touched my burning flesh.

"Don't be an idiot Sesshomaru; she's trying to help you!" InuYasha shouted and I flinched away, "_Too loud_," I whimpered, closing my eyes before jerking away and scrambling out of the cave, into the rain on my hands and knees to the tree line where I threw up.

The disgusting liquid burning as it came up, smelling fowl and tasting even worse as it left my body, and I began to shiver in the rain. "_So_ _cold_," I whispered as hands caught me as the world went black, and I fell into that blissful peace that only darkness gives.

**InuYasha POV**

Gods, he was burning up, his face flushed as he rested against me, though his breath was something I could have done without, poor guy had up chucked nothing but bile and stomach lining, so I doubted he'd eaten much. His long black hair wet and stands clung to his cheeks as I held him.

His normally white and untouched clothing ripped and tattered, his outer shirt torn into bandages that he had used to cover his wounds. Shaking my head, I sighed and lifted the larger man up though I frowned at how light he was. A man this size should be heavier. He felt about the same weight that Kagome did, and there was a good 8-9 inches between them not to mention amount of muscle.

"Kagome, Rin's right he's burning up," I said re-entering the cave, and Kagome looked up from her bedroll pointing at it as she said, "Put him here," her voice leaving no room for argument. I bit back a sigh as I put my brother down. She had pitched a fit when I had told Sesshomaru rather bluntly that he was not welcome and even though he was in a precarious position not going to get my protection.

I'd defended myself saying I'd been about her brothers age when my mother had died, and he had found me not long after and had done jack _shit_ to protect or help me so why should I him? But I had relented, and in a smaller voice I had said that in a week's time we'd hunt him down and I'd protect him, though I was still unsure if I should be doing this, but when she'd given me the _sit_ look, I knew I had no choice. I just wanted him to learn.

I hadn't wanted this.

_This_ was worse than what I had ever been through, and I had been a half-demon, so I had been much harder to hurt than he was in his human state. I also hadn't had this many people try to kill me 'cause he looked like he'd been in a war.

Time passed and Sesshomaru still lay unmoving; still out of it panting under the cover Kagome had put over him after cleaning and re-bandaging his wounds. "InuYasha, I do not think Lord Sesshomaru will survive the next attack on him," Kohaku said from his place by my brothers head, Rin pressed against him.

"Neither do I," I said, and blinked rapidly as Sesshomaru's hand came up when Kagome went to remove the towel from his forehead and swatted her hand away. "Don't…don't _touch_ this Sesshomaru," he whispered, grabbing the wet cloth weakly and dropping it by his head.

"I'm trying to help you Sesshomaru, you have a very high fever," Kagome said and he snorted breathing, "I know," as he swallowed convulsively and grimaced. "Eugh, yuck," he whispered and I snickered, "Food never tastes good the second time it enters your mouth," I said and he wrinkled his nose as Kagome made a small sound of dislike.

"You can say that again," Miroku said, and Kohaku moved sliding his arm behind Sesshomaru's neck after opening his water bladder, another gift from Sesshomaru. "Here my lord, this will help," he said, putting the rim to Sesshomaru's lips and I watched fascinated at how easy it was for the children to touch him, and the ease in which they did it.

"Slowly my lord," Kohaku said softly, and Sesshomaru seemed to roll his eyes and the boy slayer smiled, as jealousy flared deep within me.

Why did he take in these two human children with no connection to him, no blood shared when he had left _me, _his little brother behind all those years ago? Why hadn't he taken _me_ in and cared for _me_ in that grudging fashion he did these children? Then I realized why in that one second as Sesshomaru swallowed and weakly put his hand on the bladder, as if pride wouldn't let the boy do it all for him.

He was afraid.


	3. Fear

**Blanket Disclaimer:**

**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions**

**Mortal Bound**

A Sesshomaru tale.

Random Brain fart enjoy!

**YAY!! I have a Beta! Everyone give lots of Love to DarkAngelJudas for her help and BETAing of my Sesshoumaru stories!! And as always lots of hugs and love to sonata who betas my Yu-Gi-Oh. I'd also like to recommend for those who enjoy Yu-Gi-Oh Seto and Jou stories, Erotic Nightmare, from Dvona. And another Inu-Sess series, called Sweetest Sin, from DaggersBloodPain, which is well written and has a fabulous plot line! **

**Chapter Three**

**…Fear…**

**Recap:** _He was afraid._

He was afraid, though what of I wasn't sure, could be that he was afraid that should he treat me as a brother and I died, it would hurt him as the loss of our father had. Having lived with death all my life, hell, while giving birth to me my mother had been killed, I knew that the death of a family member was the hardest to take. Sure, when I had found out that Kikyou had died I had hurt and mourned, but not as much as I had for my mother and the father, who I had never gotten to know.

I knew that despite all the bad things between Sesshomaru and me, I would mourn his death, even if I were the one to take his life, for he was family and had always been there even if he had never helped me, even though he had hurt me more often than not.

Or it could be that should he accept me, his half-breed brother, he would be as condemned as I was in the eyes of those around him, maybe pride wouldn't let him be near one who had brought death to all those he loved.. On the other hand, it could be some other reason, one that I would never fathom.

Either way he was afraid, and as he sipped the water with Kohaku's gentle help, I watched the silent expectance between them and sighed. This could be my only chance to have him as a brother, my only chance to prove myself worthy of his time and grudging affection.

"You should sleep my lord, InuYasha is here and no one will harm you," Kohaku said as he laid Sesshomaru back onto the bedroll. The sleeping bag as Kagome called it. Rin had moved to Kagomes vacated position and gently brushed my brother's hair from his face. "…Watch Rin," Sesshomaru ordered, and I frowned then watched the smirks on the children's faces, chuckled.

Sesshomaru POV

I do not like being human and I detest being sick, it had been two days since InuYasha and his group of misfits and my group of equally misplaced people had found me, and because I was still running a fever though I felt better they refused to move. Especially InuYasha, who was acting strange, always making sure I ate enough, was warm enough. He acted as if I were made of some precious, fragile compound, which would shatter at the slightest touch.

"Enough!" I growled at him after our afternoon meal, "I am human not an invalid little brother, and I say I am well enough to be on the move!"

"Sesshomaru you still have a fever, if we left here and you got ill again we wouldn't have near as much shelter!" InuYasha snapped back, as everyone in our mixed groups watched with blank expressions.

It was a rather old argument, even I could agree to that.

"Then we go to your human village with that old priestess! I am most sick of this cave!" I growled out before walking off shaking my head, stupid InuYasha! Stupid human emotions! Someone in the heavens must detest me, I grumbled in my head as I leaned against the tree behind me.

Not all that sure where I was or how long I had walked, for I frowned, as a wave of wariness swept over me and took in my surroundings and cursed my long standing habit of wandering about when my emotions ran ramped. Oh sure, my emotions had been easily repressed and not nearly as easily changed as a demon, but they had been there and every so often they would become jumbled and rather confused. However, this happened more ever since InuYasha's birth. Now as a human, they swung from pillar to post, from happy to sad, from content to distress.

My way of working through them and relieving tension was to walk, just walk and let my feet guide me, though before it had never been a problem. Before had I gotten lost I would just follow my own scent back, now as a human that form of saving face was gone and I was lost in a forest that could be full of demons just waiting to snack on a juicy little mortal as I am now.

"I hate being human," I said to myself as I rubbed a hand over my forehead, removing sweat and feeling the intense heat that made me ill and dizzy. Oh and look, there is that stupid dragon that needs his head removed.

Yep, someone hates me hardcore up stairs.

"Oh look it's the Mortal Lord!" Kirai chortled, as I cast a distasteful glance at him though my hand hovered over my mortal sword that hung on my hip with Tokijin and Tenseiga. It looked very plain and unimpressive next to them, a toy beside a real weapon, and it was the only thing I had to protect myself with, sure InuYasha was willing to tend me while ill, but he had said bluntly that I was not welcome to his protection.

That while he would care for my wards; he would not for me, not after our past and I respected his choice. Had someone treated me as I had him, he or she would never be able to gain my protection, though had it happened while I was in my truest state, my true species, they would not have been able to do so for long. Not now anyway...

"Hmm, still so silent," the dragon cooed as he tilted his head, orange eyes full of mocking amusement, his greyish purple hair as long as my own held up in a half up half down style, thin braids gracing his temples.

Slightly taller than I his shoulders broad and his legs long, he dressed in silk and adorned his body with armour, twin swords on his hip. His face a beautiful construction true, but the evil and cruelty in his eyes overshadowed his physical appeal and only a fool would trust him.

"You are not worth this Sesshomaru's time," I murmured in fake arrogance turning to leave, knowing he would attack as my back was turned, too cowardly to fight me face on, even though I was only human now. His attack never landed, and I never had to draw my blade as InuYasha rushed in blocking the dragons approach. Tetsusaiga drawn and clashing with Kirai's blade the resounding ring sending the small creatures of the forest fleeing.

"Attacking someone's back, god you make me sick," InuYasha growled, as I turned and smirked at Kirai's shocked face, "Meet InuYasha, Kirai, my little brother," I said softly, in my most deadly voice and the dragon swallowed.

He knew, as most did, who had taken my arm, who had met me head to head in battle and always survived, and was often the victor.

"True you, Kirai are not worthy of his time, but I'm sure he will be more than willing to take your life, as he did your fathers," I said once again leaning against the tree, and InuYasha sent me a curious look.

"Kirai is the son of Ryukotsusei little brother," I said and Kirai let out an outraged roar, more feline than dragon and rushed my brother with a wide sweeping swing.

InuYasha POV

Thank god he's okay, I thought as the dragon brat raced up at me, attacking me in the way a novice does, and I wondered briefly if he truly fought this way or if he was faking how bad he fought. Deciding on the latter, I blocked and then swung, and then the dance began, a dance of near hits and blocks, the music, the sweet song of sword on sword, bone on steal and the grunts of the dragon.

I had to say I was a little disappointed, I mean, his father had been one of the hardest things I had ever had to kill, and I had to be very creative to take him down so I figured like father like son.

Sesshomaru had to be like our dad, 'cause the fucker was hard as hell to kill and I guess our old man must have been too, taking blood loss, a huge dragon and an army of well trained samurai to kill him.

Therefore, Kirai should be logically as hard to take down as his old man, if not harder seeing as how Ryukotsusei had just woken from a mystical sleep that had lasted for two hundred years.

But after a few more minutes of our little dance I grew bored, and jumped back as I swung the Tetsusaiga down shouting, "Wind Scar!" and as I landed I watched the dragon be ripped to shreds, his pained screams soon lost as he and the wind scar disappeared.

"Awe, that sucked," I pouted, man, can't a guy get a decent fight? Sighing I turned to the only one of late, who even posed a challenge other than that stupid prick Naraku.

"Are you crazy!?" I demanded, instantly going into a rant over how stupid Sesshomaru was, "You're human Sesshomaru! You can't just go wondering off like that, especially when you have a fever! Do you have a death wish?"

He just stared at me with that annoyingly blank face, as the wind whipped up, and his long hair moved around his face, his scent hitting me and I watched stunned at how beautiful he was. Oh, in demon form, he was the deadliest thing that I had ever come across and as sexy as sin, I could admit that, only to myself.

However, in his human form he was softer, weaker and more beautiful than ever, his skin slightly flushed with fever, his dark hair framing his off-white slightly pink face, those strange eyes, staring down at me. His lips moist and parted, as his breathing was slightly heavier than it should have been.

I saw the slight, almost non-existent shake of his head a small movement that should have, and normally would have gone unnoticed. I frowned, tilting my head as my ears twitched, and as if seeing that I had noticed he did that little shake of his head again.

"Then why the fuck did you wander off?" I demanded glaring at him, and he sighed rolling those odd eyes, before saying, "I wander when I am over come by emotions, long habit that will probably never be broken."

Hmm, so he had answered, and then it struck me again, that was what the children were always responding too, the small, almost unnoticeable movements that the others and I hadn't noticed. Hell, even that annoying toad thing didn't notice them, and was often reprimanded by either Sesshomaru simply saying his name, or a rock being thrown at his head.

"Fine, come on, Kagome wants to go back to the well, so she can go home and get you some more medicine," I said, and again he gave a small nod before walking away.

Wow, I could read Sesshomaru…fucking weird.

Kohaku POV

Sesshomaru didn't like the girl, Kagome one bit, I could tell by that little bit of tightness around his lips, and the way he was almost always glaring at her. And he defiantly did not like being human, "Kohaku," Rin said and I looked down at her, as she looked at her lord, her father, and spoke without looking at me, "I'm glad Lord Sesshomaru and Master InuYasha are friends now, maybe soon they can be family again."

"Rin, if Lord Sesshomaru wishes to be enemies with his younger brother it is his choice," I told her, and she looked up at me with those too trusting eyes, and I bit back a sigh, she was 10 and thought no one would ever hurt her. She trusted Sesshomaru too much that I knew, but she loved him the way I had loved my father and mother. That was, before they had both been killed, one by my own hand.

Tears burned behind my eyes seconds before I felt Sesshomaru's hand rest on my shoulder lightly, and I looked up as he looked down at me, his eyes gentle though still cold, still guarded and I smiled at him. He always seemed to know.

Always picked up when Rin or I were hurting, when we were hungry or tired and catered to our every need, though he still kept us disciplined and strangely unspoiled.

He was happy.

I could tell that too, ever since he and Master InuYasha had returned he had been happy, though the others couldn't tell, only Rin and I could tell just how happy he was, though Master InuYasha could tell his feelings where lighter.

"Yes, my lord?" I answered and he gave a small smirk and held out his hand, and I had to bite back a laugh as I handed him a rock as Jaken complained about how stupid the fox kit was and that he would never be anything but a coddled pet.

He took it in a light grasp, as I touched the small pouch he had given me two moons ago, telling me to find the best throwing stones I could every time we stopped, it had to be full at all times. I had asked why, and he said that time would tell me the answer.

At the time, I had not been able to read him as well, and his cryptic answers often left me stumped as to what he meant. Now, the simplest movement of his hand or facial muscles could tell me everything, when to be still, when to hide, whether he was happy or sad, confused or mad, curious or understanding.

It had taken him days to understand my often-silent language, but it had taken me almost two moons to grasp his, and now we were both so fluent in each other's secret languages we could have whole conversations without a word.

InuYasha would understand it soon I knew this.

He wanted to know Sesshomaru he wanted to be his brother, he was taking steps to be what he wanted.

And I knew that soon Master InuYasha would come to me, just to ask small questions about his brother, his curiosity would get the better of him and he would then get embarrassed and walk off fuming. Therefore, I would wait for him to come, tell him all I knew, or I could go to him, ask him questions, and then speak of my own interactions with the lord. That might be easier for the hanyou to swallow.

Catching the glance the half-demon cast my way, after Jaken had been rocked by Sesshomaru who was laughing in that quiet way of his, his amusement washing over me and Rin who started skipping and singing to Sesshomaru. She always did when Sesshomaru was in a light mood.

Catching his look, I decided I would go to him. I would go to him and make it easier for him and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru POV

My feet hurt and my head ached. Not allowing myself to complain or act affected by the aliments of my stupid mortal body, left me walking slowly with the children as Sango and my brother's stupid bitch chattered at the front of our large group.

Oh, I was aware Kohaku knew I was in pain, I was also aware of the fact that the boy knew I was strangely happy, I had been ever since InuYasha and I had talked after Kirai's quick death. He had finally noticed that I did not need to talk to answer him, as he seemed to believe that everything needed to be verbal.

He had read me, and had continued his little lecture that had touched my heart and begun peeling off another layer of the shell I had placed on it years ago. Rin had taken off the first few layers with her open trust and childish love. Kohaku had with his observations, easy character, and protective nature. He was an easy boy to like, and it had been surprisingly easy to affix him into my little group.

Which brought me back to my original thought, of how large the group had gotten, simply by joining up with InuYasha, an easy melding that had surprised me?

The taijiya's familiar, the cat demon Kirara, and my familiar Ah-Un.

Jaken and the fox kit Shippo, who was spoiled and was in the need of teaching not to be coddled and treated as a pet as the human priestess was fond of doing.

The taijiya Sango, and the monk Miroku, both who I was not uninclined to, they seemed to be good people and it helped that the slayer was my Kohaku's older sibling.

The human miko, Kagome who I would rather like to strangle as I watched the light of life leave her brown gaze.

My ward Rin, Kohaku, and lastly InuYasha, and myself, the eleven of us forming one group, which seemed to work relatively well.

"Hey Rin, I know a really good spot to play in back at the village," the fox kit said having jumped from the priestess…what had she called it...a bicycle? Yes, that sounded right; down to us, and was currently walking at her side.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as she looked at Kohaku, as if asking if it were all right and the boy looked to me, I blink and he smiled and looked back at Rin with a nod.

He was good.

"Yay! Does it have pretty flowers?" she asked the fox kit, and I grimaced wondering if I would, once again be subjected to a crown of flowers. Or gods forbid the braids decorated with the scented plants.

Holding my breath I glanced at InuYasha, just as he looked back at the children and me with a questioning look in his eyes, I blinked; and he frowned, dropping back with me, both of us dropping back behind the children. My steps speeding up to fill the space between them and the others as the monk glanced back at us.

"You feel alright?" InuYasha asked, and I frowned, then nodded slightly, this would have told Kohaku or Rin that no I wasn't but I would live, or that yes I was fine and not to worry.

Both children read me differently and at the same time correctly, I wondered how InuYasha would interpret it and wondered if I should ask then decided against it when he frowned, his eyes showing his incomprehension.

"This Sesshoumaru will live," I answered then wondered the truth of that statement, I did not know the limits of the human body, I knew that their lives were comparably short to us demons. The longest that lived would be around 100 years of age, and they were decrepit and often had to be treated as if they were children, being feed and bathed, changed and waited on by their family.

Demons lived often more than a 100 time's that, and they seemed to brake so easily. Rin had tripped once, and broken her arm in two places, and it had taken a very long time to heal fully, about 6 months if I remembered correctly.

For all I knew the pain in my head, the aches in my legs and the heat of my still lingering fever might kill me somehow. Suddenly feeling very unsure of myself, I glanced at the children, Rin casting me a worried glance even as she chattered with Shippo and Kohaku dropped back to my side looking up at me.

Glancing at InuYasha I bit the inside of my lip, and then asked in an almost inaudible voice, "Will I?" and he blinked in shock as Kohaku took my hand, filling my need to be touched, just a little in reassurance.

I was a dog after all, demon or not, touch carried a thousand words and conveyed much more than words ever could.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked and I looked down, away, not liking having to admit that I was hurting, that I was weak.

"My head, it hurts and my feet and legs are aching," I told him in that too quiet voice, taking comfort in Kohaku's grip as it tightened around my fingers. The strength of his hand and the knowledge that they have been used to take lives, to protect my Rin making me feel safe.

InuYasha gave a little laugh before saying, "You have a headache and you've been walking around on wounded legs for about," he paused looking up at the sun, "4 hours. The headache is probably from the heat of your fever and the heat of the day. Have something to drink, and I'll talk to the others about a rest in a minute or so, when we're off the road if you want, ride on Ah-Un, get off your legs and let them rest."

Grunting, I took the water bladder from Kohaku who had been quietly listening to us, "Also, Sesshomaru," InuYasha said softly, and I glanced at him, as I swallowed, the top of the bladder still near my wet lips.

"Though humans are much more fragile than demons, you won't die of a headache or sore legs," he assured me, though his amusement with plain in his voice just as the little grin was on his face.

"Meh,"


	4. A Fathers Words

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions

_**Mortal Bound**_

A Sesshoumaru tale.

Random Brain fart enjoy!

_**Chapter Four**_

…_**Fathers Words…**_

_**This chapter has been edited for various reasons and I apologise for any inconveniences that may occur!**_

A/N: hiya, my readers. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and to **Ladykaa28** for her long review, it is most appreciated and to **Pineapple55** for both of _his and I apologise for the gender muck up_. And apologise for any and all mistakes I make, in spelling, grammar and alike! I'd also like to recommend my sisters, **Tehrror,** who also writes Yaoi and **Tohrture** who right hetro stories. And say hi to **sonata hirano** who betas **Tehrror** and my Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions. We love you sonata.

Here is the next chapter of _**Mortal Bound,**_ enjoy and review please!

**Recap: **_"Though humans are much more fragile than demons, you won't die of a headache or sore legs," he assured me, though his amusement was plain in his voice just as the little grin was on his face._

"Meh,"

"_Tch,"_

I watched as Kagome set up that little burner and put a metal water jug over the top, while Rin happily chatted away with Shippo, as Kohaku watched over the pair with hawk like eyes. Sango was currently smacking Miroku who had groped her buttocks.

InuYasha shook his head beside me, and muttered something along the lines of stupid monks that need to keep their hands to themselves. "Does he do that often?" I asked, as Jaken glared at InuYasha from his place on Ah-Un's back, as the dragon took a nap in the shadow of the large tree behind it.

"Huh? You mean cop a feel of the taijiya?" InuYasha asked, as Kirara jumped up onto my lap and purred loudly as I stroked her back absent mindedly, wishing there was a lake with cool water near by as I nodded.

"Yeah, every chance he gets," InuYasha explained as Sango shouted, "You're such a perv Miroku! Keep your hands to yourself!" Grinning stupidly Miroku laughed and said, "It's not my fault Sango, that my hands have mind of their own!" InuYasha and I blinked as she punched him hard enough to knock him into unconsciousness.

"Stupid monk," she gripped moving over to sit on my other side, squeezing in between Kohaku and I, as the boy looked up at her with worried eyes. "Don't even _think_ of doing what he did, got it?" she said looking from him to me and we both blinked, exchanging a bewildered glance though his face showed it while mine was mostly blank.

"…Sango, Lord Sesshoumaru and I aren't like the monk," Kohaku said, and she looked at him with the look only an older sister seemed to give, that indulgent soft love that was close to a mothers' but not the love a mother has. "Also you happen to be my sister and that would be _gross_," Kohaku concluded and I frowned.

Humans thought it _taboo_ when it comes to incest; this I knew and understood the reason behind, it thinned blood and made '_monsters_' out of their children.

Demons had no such rule so I couldn't truly relate, only parental/child relationships where frowned upon, as it was seen as taking advantage of the child, and taking advantage of those meant to be in your protection is and will always be a big no-no in demonic society.

To love ones sibling was relatively normal and thought nothing off. Often in-family marriages where encouraged to strengthen blood and such pairings made stronger offspring as did having a stronger mate.

Strong offspring meant survival rates went up and that could save a species.

However, there are times when it would have repercussions if it happened too much, like infertility, though that could also come from parent/child relationships. Both of these had wiped out the silver dog demon race until only InuYasha and I stood, though some of our blood ran in the black and bronze dog demons so that occasionally a silver dog would pop up though often they had a dark child.

"What you thinking about?" InuYasha asked and I blinked back to reality, as Kagome passed me a bowl/cup _thing_ that had steam rising from the top. "Family and the reason our clan has declined to two," I answered with a grimace. Another thing about being human I did not like was that when asked a question I had a tendency to answer now, especially if InuYasha was the one asking.

"Why is that?" he asked as he lifted up some of the soggy string into his mouth, though he continued to speak even though his mouth was other wise occupied, "Why are we the last of the dog demons?"

"_InuYasha_," I said, "Please, do not talk with your mouth full," I made a small gagging sound when he stuck out his food-covered tongue at me, and he snickered swallowing. "Fine, as long as you tell me," he said and I nodded, playing with the soggy string in the bowl I held.

It did not look appetising in the least.

"We are not the last _dog _demons, only the last silver dog demons. There are plenty of black and bronze dog demons left, they have thrived and the lord of the South is a Black dog, bronze dogs live in the north. And the reason is inbreeding, or more to the point too much inbreeding," I told him and Kagome screwed up her face.

"Your family was wiped out because of incest? Didn't they realise that that's like…_wrong_?" she asked, her tone carrying her disapproval and I realised with a shock that I had everyone's attention, though Rin looked bored. I had been teaching her informally while we travelled and she had a tutor back at the manor so she knew my family history.

"Incest is not _wrong_ or _taboo_ to demons," I said giving her a withering look as I spoke, "Unlike with you humans, it does not turn us into deformed '_monsters_' nor does it cause retardation and the thinning of one's blood."

"You're human too," she pointed out, and I gave a small shrug that I doubted everyone but Kohaku, Rin and InuYasha, failed to notice.

"For now; but I am well over a thousand, _little girl_ and my true form is that of a 50 foot dog so please keep your ill informed assumptions to yourself, for with demons it thickens the blood and makes us even more '_pure_'," I said with irritation, "We are not beautiful without reason."

"You mean to say that the reason you and InuYasha are so…_attractive_ is because inbreeding makes your guys more beautiful, unlike with us humans as it turns us…_nightmarish_?" Miroku asked having come around as I had spoken.

"Yes, though with this physical perfection came with a sacrifice and with the help of a large war when I was about 60 years of age we became as we are. Mated couples could only have one or two pups and at times the birth was very hard on the mother," I said before looking at InuYasha.

"My mother was our aunt," I said bluntly, and InuYasha stared at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Wha...?"

"My mother is our fathers elder sister, it was an arranged thing by their father who had lost his mate during fathers birth," I stated, "My mother and our father along with around eight other silver dogs not including myself survived the war. My mother died as she gave birth to a stillborn female child father said would be my mate. She now resides in an in-between realm and protects the realm of the dead," I said.

"The others died off slowly and the last died around one hundred years before father died, once father realized that we were the last he set out in secret to make another child. He met your mother and was rather shocked when he fell in love with her," I said and InuYasha blinked tilting his head before asking, "If it was in secret how'd you know?"

"Father had journals he always wrote in, immortalising his every thought and not long after his death did I find them,"

**InuYasha POV**

That is the most I have ever heard Sesshoumaru say in my whole life. It was like word vomit, it just kept coming, but I liked knowing father had loved my mother, my human mother. If Sesshoumaru said it then it had to be true because one; Sesshoumaru didn't lie, not outright anyway and two; well Sesshoumaru just _never_ lied.

That night I stared at the fire as I sat in the tree above where Sesshoumaru slept against, and I thought about the family I had never been apart of, and the revelation that we were the bi-product of mass inbreeding. It was a little freaky when I thought about it; I mean my half-brother was also my cousin.

However, I liked knowing that there was a reason behind Sesshoumaru's god-like beauty. I didn't agree with the _InuYasha-is-also-attractive_ thing.

If I was attractive why did people call me filth and act as if I had some disease, how could people act like that when they normally thought beauty-equalled goodness and purity?

"Stop thinking so hard little brother," Sesshoumaru murmured, and I glanced down to see the lord now standing at the base of the tree, looking up at me with those strange eyes.

"Keh," I muttered, rolling my eyes though I was a little weirded out at how quiet the guy could move, seeing as how humans were very loud and uncoordinated most of the time. Sesshoumaru had for the most part kept his grace though he often tripped over small roots and stones.

He waved me down and with a frown; I jumped, landing lightly at his side watching as he nodded over to his dragon. The frown stayed as we moved over to it, and I was shocked when he opened one of the side bags and removed a large leather bound book.

"This was father's last journal. I like to keep it with me, as many of the others have… _painful_ memories in them. I have been meaning to give it to you for some time," he said, though the look on his face said he was unsure _why_ he was doing this.

"Why do you want to give me this?" I asked, as he pressed it into my hands, "I knew father, and after we defeated Takemaru and Sounga I saw your reaction to father. I realized that while I had known father and knew him as only a son could you did not, you had never been given that chance, and until that moment had not even known what father had looked like," he replied softly.

"I know that this and his other journals are a poor substitute but…at least you will know, you will hear him and see his thoughts of your mother and yourself, and the love he felt that caused him to lose his life. The love that caused him, already wounded and near death to race to you and your mother's side," Sesshoumaru said as tears prickled my eyes.

"Thank you," I breathed my hands trembling around the leather bound volume, and then I smelt it, though faint and dull with age.

I could _smell _father.

**--**

I stared at the words as the others woke, and wished to the gods I could read the script that was my fathers writing but…my time with my mother had been short and we had had little time for such things. I knew the basics though, and I had made out mine, my mothers, Sesshoumaru's names, and other small words as I had flicked through.

It made my heart ache, as I read the first inscription of it in his journal, my name that is, only a few words away from my mothers and a few lines down was Sesshoumaru's. Not wanting the others to read my fathers words I wondered if Sesshoumaru would mind reading it for me, I'd bring it up later, yeah, later when Kagome was away, and we had time to be on our own without interruption.

I'm pretty sure he won't mind, and that he'll understand my desire to have this for myself and not my friends. "InuYasha, food!" Kagome called and I sighed, closing the book and jumping down beside Sesshoumaru who glanced at me and went back to playing with his ramen.

He didn't like it, and when I was finished with mine he would give it to me and I'd give him the fish I hated.

Oh, I would eat it and not bitch, but god I hated fish. I had lived off it for too long and now that I had a choice between fish and ramen or some other wild animal, I would go ramen or wild animal.

"Hey InuYasha what were you reading?" Sango asked and I glanced at the book I had placed between Sesshoumaru and I, it seemed to be the best place for it. "Fathers last journal," I said not adding the fact that I couldn't read much more than my own name and my mothers and Sesshoumaru's.

"_Oh?_ Where did you get it from?" Kagome asked, her eyes lighting up as if she thought I'd let her read it. No fucking way was I going to let her touch it, _one_ Sesshoumaru would probably pitch a fit and take it away, and _two_ it was mine and I didn't want to share it with her. Just like how I would flat-out refuse to share my memories of my mother with her.

"Sesshoumaru," I answered, and then felt badly because she instantly looked to him and demanded to know where he'd been hiding it, "This Sesshoumaru sees no reason for you to have such knowledge," he said snobbishly, and I had to bite back a laugh.

"Jerk," she muttered low enough for him not to hear, though Shippo and I did and shared a look.

**Sesshoumaru POV**

I wondered briefly if InuYasha would be terribly upset with me if I killed her, then wondered why I had worried what InuYasha would feel, which caused me to ponder my feelings towards the oddly amusing little brother of mine. Feelings that had changed and I ended up giving myself another…what had InuYasha called it? A _headache_, yes I ended up giving myself another headache.

By the time we arrived at InuYasha's human village the throb in my temples was horrid, and I was stumbling along between a worried InuYasha and Kohaku, squinting against the glare of the sun.

"Kaede'll have something to take care of it Sesshoumaru," InuYasha murmured, as he cast a glare at the woman. She was being vindictive since I refused to tell her were I had stashed the book, and then refused to allow her to touch it, so she had lied saying she'd run out of headache tablets that InuYasha had asked for.

I grunted and closed my eyes, promptly tripping over my own feet and would have fallen had InuYasha not caught me with a curse, and then lifted my up bridal style with a huff of annoyance.

One hand came to the back of my head and pressed it into his throat while I growled, though it sounded _off_ coming from my human throat and he whispered, "Put your head down, close your eyes and keep quiet. God you're such a baby," he grumbled and I did the only thing I could think of.

I nipped him, right over his pulse point in reprimand, for the dig at my behaviour, and he jerked and hissed at me, "_Don't do that_," his hands bitting into my side, I winced as another throb of pain hit me, causing a whimper to be pulled from my throat.

Soon enough we were inside a hut and InuYasha had propped himself against the wall with me in his lap, this done grudgingly as I refused to release him, my hand tangled in his hair and my face buried in his neck.

"What's wrong with ye friend InuYasha?" an old female voice came, and InuYasha spoke in a whisper, "Headache," as the rest of our mismatched group entered, their movements seeming louder than they were and I whimpered at the pain.

I was really beginning to contemplate seppuku, because I would not last long as a human, for one there were one too many people who wanted my death and two my own body seemed to hate me.

"Oh, I'll fix him up a potion," she said and I really wished someone would tell the others to shut up.

"Is Sesshoumaru alright InuYasha?" Shippo asked, and the vision of my hand ripping out his little voice box sent a shiver through my body.

"No," InuYasha said as he ran a hand down my hair, and the clatter the old human was making paused. "Did ye just call InuYasha's human friend Sesshoumaru?" she asked, and someone must have nodded for she came over and grabbed my jaw pulling my face away from my comfortable spot so she could get a good look at me.

I growled weakly and bared my teeth at the treatment, snarling, "Release this Sesshoumaru," as I looked at her withered face and the black eye patch.

"Ye looks much like InuYasha's demon brother, are ye he?" she demanded, and I glared at her unable to wrench myself free from her rather firm grip on my jaw.

"Yes he is, Sesshoumaru's been turned into a human though we have no idea how, and currently he has a migraine old woman, so _fix it_," InuYasha snapped, and she released me and I hid away in his throat again. I knew what I was doing was horribly out of character, and I tried to figure out why but the pain shoved logical thought out and I truly did not care at this point. I just wanted it to go away.

Moments later the old woman, Kaede once again dragged me from my chosen spot and forced me to drink the vilest thing ever to enter my mouth, the potion thick, salty, and_ disgusting_. "It will ease the pain my lord," she said when she had handed it to me; though I think I might end up losing it and my fish before it has any effect.

**(A/N: as a migraine suffer I know what I'm talking about so don't complain that headaches don't get that bad because they can get to the point where you are blinded by the pain and throwing up and completely useless) **_This note was originally put in the part they were walking but a friend and reader said it broke the flow...^_^ can't have that..._


	5. Father

_**Blanket Disclaimer: **_

_**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions**_

_**Mortal Bound**_

A Sesshomaru tale.

Random Brain fart enjoy!

_**Chapter Five**_

…**Father**_**…**_

_**Recap:**__ Moments later the old woman, Kaede once again dragged me from my chosen spot and forced me to drink the vilest thing ever to enter my mouth, the potion thick, salty, and disgusting. "It will ease the pain my lord," she said when she had handed it to me; though I think I might end up losing it and my fish before it has any effect._

As I watched Rin and Kohaku play with the little fox kit I sighed, as the sound of town's women hit my annoyingly less sensitive ears. _I hate being human,_ it was all I could think as the trio of women broke through the tree line, each holding a small woven basket.

"Oh," the younger one murmured as she spotted me, Kohaku looking at me at the same time a question written on his face, and I could not help the smile that bust forth, "you may continue," I said, and the women blushed as I felt a flush of confusion. It was most annoying, not understanding why women and men, though more often women, did that and/or said that I was beautiful. I am not, not as far as I can tell, as Rin let out a shriek of pleasure and amusement.

My eyes on the trio of children as she and Shippo ran away form Kohaku, who was currently '_it_' in the game they had decided to play, I was more than a little surprised when the eldest of the three women wandered over to me. Her face coy, as she spoke, "You know, you're the first father I've ever met that would be willing to take his children out to play."

I blinked and Kohaku froze with his hands on Rin's shoulders, I could see him and the girl out of the corner of my vision less then four yards from me. Rin was staring at the woman and me, her face apprehensive though her eyes showed her unconditional adoration. An adoration I still did not feel I deserved to be truthful.

"Is that so?" I answered and she blushed, as her friends giggled coming up behind her as they all nodded, "Oh yes. Those in our village always say it's the women's job to take care of the little ones," the woman said and I took in their faces.

All under 20, about the age I myself appeared, though the youngest was about the miko's age, all pretty, though not overly beautiful, the kind of girls the monk would go after, I was a little disturbed by the fact that I knew this.

"…," I blinked and glanced at the two frozen wards I claimed, and said, "staring is rude," my voice was low and Rin grinned then gasped as she noticed the red wildflower between us, pulling free of her '_brother_' though I had a feeling that would change when they were old enough. Picking it, she rushed up as the women blinked at the suddenness of her appearance and put it behind my ear.

"It matches your haori…_father_," she said bitting her lip before darting away, and I glanced at my new clothes, they were of a very similar style to my old ones only with bright red flowers instead of the hexagonal pattern the older ones had. Then back at the women, the eldest gushing, "You're so sweet to let her do that. I wish my father had when I was a little girl! Don't you girls agree?" she asked looking back at her friends who nodded, though the youngest was red enough that I felt the need to ask if she was well. Last time Rin had been like that, she had had a high fever and ended up vomiting…which was gross. I _hate_ vomit, it smells gross and tastes even worse, and _that_ bit of information I had learnt recently and even worse was when it came up and burned the area behind your nose and your throat.

"Oi, ladies man, dinners done!" InuYasha called, leaning against a tree on the far side of the clearing the monk beside him, with a funny look on his face. Rin let out a happy laugh before rushing up to him hugging his leg as the fox kit leapt up onto his shoulder. Nodding I stood, though heat pooled in my cheeks and the girls giggled and made odd, awing sounds when Rin ran back to me and took my hand as Kohaku moved up to my side.

"Sesshomaru, getting lucky are we my friend?" Miroku asked waggling his eyes brows, as InuYasha raised one of his at the sight of my flower and I glanced at Rin who had begun to hum, pulling her hand from mine to skip a head of us.

"Monk, for one supposed to be pure I dare say your mind is the filthiest thing I have had the displeasure of being near," I murmured as Kohaku snickered.

He understood, and was far from pleased at the insinuation towards me, yet my '_put out_' as my brother would have put it amused him. InuYasha laughed uproariously as the monk tried to look miffed though the up tilting of his lips ruined the affect.

The walk back to Kaede's _humble_ hut was uneventful, but pleasant with Kohaku having to call to Rin only once when she wandered off, a rather bad habit she's picked up from me.

The meal was a simple stew, filling though lacking in flavour and I had seen InuYasha gazing at fathers journal as he ate, his eyes filled with longing. He had not read it and I had an odd feeling he could not for whatever reason.

Maybe he was _afraid_ of the words written there.

Maybe he was _unsure_ of whether he wanted to know.

On the other hand..._No_, it couldn't be that he could not read it, could it?

Surely, he knew that if he asked me I would read it for him, I wouldn't edit a single character and he'd know what father had felt for him…for him and never for _me_. Quickly shoving that thought out before it could form, I thought of the many people who would read for him, should he ask.

The monk, certainly.

The taijiya, most likely.

The old priestess, Kaede would be willing.

I doubt the kit could read so he would be of little help.

The miko wench…though I doubted InuYasha wanted her to, he seemed as disinclined to want the woman touching our father's book as I was.

Rin would though she would have a little trouble with the bigger words.

Kohaku would, he did often to Rin, after finding the children's stories in her room his first trip to our home.

Jaken… no, oh the imp could read and well, just InuYasha has a large dislike of the little green demon, and would be more inclined to killing the male than letting him read to him.

Therefore, there were more than enough people willing.

Perhaps he is embarrassed, and did not want others namely myself, to know of his '_weakness_' he'd been but a pup when he'd been on his own, something I myself had seen to when his mother died.

I would ask him, later… yes, I would ask him later.

**InuYasha POV**

Kagome would be back soon, in a day or two. Therefore…I would have to ask him tonight, if I wanted him to read it for me, as I didn't want the others to read my fathers words. If I wanted him to read it to me, and not be interrupted by annoying Kagome and her gazillion stupid questions, and demands to know why we had to be alone.

Gods knew she'd probably turn it all into a fucking group thing, _everyone should be allowed to hear this, InuYasha we're your friends, we should be there for you._ Fuck that, I don't want them to know, _I want to know_, and I know Sesshomaru already knows so there would be no point in trying to keep the information away from him.

And, it would be nice to have him do it, to spend just a little InuYasha-Sesshomaru time. As those thoughts came to mind I shook my head suddenly feeling weak, and I cursed aloud, gaining the attention of the enter hut.

"Err, sorry," I said with wide eyes, and Rin spoke her voice sweet and trying to be all-knowing, "Sesshomaru-Sama says you shouldn't talk like that. It's rude."

A laugh escaped me and I shook my head, lunchtime, about 5-6 hours till dark hits, 5-6 hours till I was human…weak. _Shit_.

"InuYasha what is wrong?" Miroku asked and I just looked at him, we had both forgotten, all this shit with Sesshomaru and his being turned human and being sick and shit, we'd both _forgotten._ I NEVER forget.

Stupid Sesshomaru, I complained in my head.

"Oh, budda, moonless night," Miroku murmured, and Sesshomaru looked at me with those eyes, those odd, yellow green orbs that were striking and strange, those terribly strange orbs full of confusion and irritation.

He _hated_ not knowing things.

_Hated it_...

"Tonight will be more difficult than normal, if any of those after Sesshomaru come for us," Sango said and I sighed; great now I'd have to explain and also be unable to sneak off so Sesshomaru never saw.

"I know," Miroku said, punching one of his hands and my brother and I looked at him, both of us confused though Sesshomaru more so than me.

"The hut we'd rebuilt by the bone eaters well, we can stash you both in there, keeping both you guys and the villagers safe. Kaede will stay here and look after the children and Sango and I will watch over you. I'll ward it up with Lady Kaedes' help and you'll both be safe!" he explained.

"Little brother, explain," Sesshomaru ordered in that snobbish you-will-do-as-I-say-just-because-I-told-you-to voice he pulled sometimes, and I tossed him a glare, "Get stuffed, put the bastard in the fucking hut, I ain't hidden!" though I sorely wished to.

"Now InuYasha," Miroku began but Sesshomaru cut him off, "InuYasha, if your safety or those around us is in danger tell me _now,_" the now human lord growled out and I blinked.

What,

The,

Fuck.

"Tonight is my human night," I said to astonished to argue, and then as soon as the words had left my mouth I berated myself and scowled as understanding dawned in his gaze.

"Very well, I agree with the monk, hiding in the hut is a very good idea," he said with a nod, affirming his agreement. Yeah, human Sesshomaru was a _weird _Sesshomaru.

"…Who are you and what did you do with my brother?" I blurted out, Rin laughed and the rest of them snickered, though Jaken was also staring at Sesshomaru as if he'd grown a second head.

"Why do you ask, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked with that annoying raising of the eyebrow he did, okay so everything annoys me when it is the night of the new moon, and so I can end up the worst person under the sun this day.

_I hate it_.

That I turn human, one it makes me weak and two…when I had been a boy, the first time I'd changed, I'd been so happy, finally mother could live in peace, and I would be a single race not a half-breed. I'd be accepted! Then the sun had risen and I'd changed back.

I'd gone back to the hanyou I would stay for the rest of eternity and…and though I loved my mother, though she would always be dear to my heart, I began to hate my mortal blood. My _human_ blood.

_Weak blood_.

"Your acting fucking weird," I told him irritably and he scowled at me, not liking my language, his eyes screaming watch it.

"You tell me stuff, you give me something. You ask for _my _help,_ my_ protection, and then pension for the kid's, for both of them to stay with me even though normally you wouldn't have trusted me with a bag of horseshit. And…and you're just not acting like Sesshomaru, Ice-Prince and _Bastard_," I told him and he gave me one of those small, small smiles.

A _true_ smile.

A small, unsure opening, his head tilted down as he looked up at me through his lashes. His eyes burning with sincerity as he spoke, "Believe me little brother, this Sesshomaru is the true one," and I stared in a daze, as the first thought that popped into my head came out of my mouth.

"Why do you talk like that?" I blurted out as a blush crept over my cheeks.

His face blank again, though his eyes were still warmer than normal he said, "This Sesshomaru will tell you…when the time is right."

_Cryptic Bastard_...

**Miroku POV**

_Holy shit, and budda babies, how did he do that?_ I wondered as Kaede and I warded the hut, both of us chanting, praying for the protection.

The look he had given, that dazzling, melt you to your sandals stare that had made InuYasha blubber like a girl with a crush. His eyes melting, blazing with intensity, his head tilted almost coyly.

Sighing I shifted in discomfort and was pleased once again that the demon lord was human. It would be _so_ embarrassing for him to notice the lust that I knew drenched my sent, InuYasha would shrug it off, always did. Not realizing it was _him_ and not Sango that held me, made me hard and stiff with longing.

However, this..._This_ was ten times worse I had to say.

No, a million times worse, Sesshomaru was not only a Lord but also a Warlord, a demon pure and untouched by mortal blood. He also _hated_ humans, his affection for the two children not withstanding.

He was more likely to kill a human than to…yeah not going there.

Moreover, what was with that book, it looked old, and worn that journal? Okay I knew it was their fathers, and he had died over two hundred years ago, I knew that his father had written about him, them both in it, he had to have had.

That look of longing was what I wanted to know about, had he tried to read it only to find he couldn't? His own emotions holding him back. Was that why he held it at night open about half way through, tracing one character over and over since he had been give the thing?

Two many questions, and the hardness of my cock was getting rather painful, the thought of the two inu brothers was far too arousing for my own good.

Hmmm, a bath, _yes_ a bath on my own.

A/N: hiya, my readers. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and to **Ladykaa28**** for her long review, it was most appreciated and to ****Pineapple55**** for all of his and an apology of the gender muck-up. I'd also like to recommend my sisters, ****Tehrror,**** who also writes Yaoi and ****Tohrture**** who right hetro stories. And say hi to ****sonata hirano**** who betas ****Tehrror**** and myYu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions. We love you sonata. **


	6. Diary

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions

_**Mortal Bound**_

A Sesshomaru tale.

Random Brain fart enjoy!

_**Chapter Six**_

…_**Diary…**_

_**I HAS BETA: EVERYONE GIVE HUGS TO DARKANGELJUDAS!!!**_

_**This is an across the board thank you for all of those who have reviewed and for all your kind words and your willingness to be patient with me and my stories.**_

A/N: hiya, my readers. I'd also like to recommend my sisters, **Tehrror,** who also writes Yaoi and **Tohrture** who right hetro stories. And say hi to **sonata hirano** who betas **Tehrror** and myYu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions. We love you sonata.

Also, in the chapter four I said that **Sesshomaru** was **seven hundred** (though this has been changed) he is actually around **three thousand**, **Jaken **says so some where in the series (not mine the manga or TV)

And a quick apology to those who read the previous chapter with the number stuff up, originally it was meant to be chapter 6, had another brain frat but, I liked it and it fit in with the story line. It was also a way to get the boys the privacy needed to read their daddies diary. And the placing of my author note, stupid editing thingy moved it!

And to answer your questions about Miroku, **milkchoclatehot64** and **Ladykaa 28**, Miroku lusts after both InuYasha and Sesshomaru, though he has wanted InuYasha longed as Sesshomaru kept trying to kill them and that's a big turn off. And Miroku is bi, he like both boys and girls though he likes guys more.

Moving on now!

Here is the next chapter of _**Mortal Bound,**_ enjoy and review please!

**Recap: **_Two many questions, and the hardness of my cock was getting rather painful, the thought of the two inu brother was far too arousing for my own good._

Hmmm, a bath, _yes_ a bath on my own.

**InuYasha POV**

Sitting across from Sesshomaru in the hay-filled hut, the floor underneath us covered in the futons the old hag had given us was odd, _okay_ but odd. However, what was weirding me out the most, was that Sesshomaru was staring at me his golden green eyes wide.

"You're _human_," he murmured and I scowled, "And?" I complained more than a little annoyed. I_ knew_ I was human, I had felt the entire process, the shortening of my nails and teeth, the change in my ears. That was one sensation I would gladly go without. It was strange and painful when my ears moved, changed and went from the furry tops that everyone seemed to want to touch to the human ones that picked up so little.

"…You look much like your mother like this," he said quietly and I looked away shrugging, "Tch, do me a favour and drop it, okay."

"As you wish little brother," he murmured leaning back, and as he did so, I wondered how he could be so at ease. I mean only a week or two ago he'd been flipping out about being human.

Okay, I know I'm exaggerating now that we're both humans. Both weak and relatively defenceless, though Sesshomaru more than myself, he'd lost much of his balance with the change.

Then his words floated through my mind…_I am well over a thousand, _"Hey, Sesshomaru," I called and he looked over, though he didn't move, just looked at me with those odd eyes. The desire to move over and cuddle with him burned me and I blinked surprised before asking my question, "How old are you…seriously? And why the fuck do you always say _this Sesshomaru_?" I asked, adding the last part more of an afterthought than anything.

He sighed and shook his head that long black hair spreading out behind his head, having been let down after we'd gone with Miroku for a bath, though the monk had been less than welcoming.

"This Sesshomaru is roughly three thousand, give or take a decade, and the reason I speak like this is…well there are _two_ Sesshomaru's, we are both he, only he is that Sesshomaru and I am this Sesshomaru," he said and I blinked.

"I don't understand," I said very slowly, as if one would a crazy person…or a very slow one.

He huffed, sitting up, "Obviously little InuYasha has not yet heard his other half yet…hmmm, perhaps he won't," he said softly to himself and I glared at him, calling me little I'd show him!

"Hmm, okay…demons have a…second personality. One that is their raw true self, untouched by outside influences, this Sesshomaru, the…how did you describe it earlier? _Ice-Prince_ and _Bastard_, though the last is not true. Mother and father were very much mated," he explained as I stared at him.

"This Sesshomaru is…inhibited, controlled by what has happened to him and the rules he had decided, many years before your birth to follow. The other Sesshomaru…That Sesshomaru is… unrefined, very raw," he said and I shook my head, _so_ not getting it.

"Strange…now that I think about it he has not spoken in a while…bothersome," he murmured and I blinked tilting my head, in that dog like manner I'd picked up somewhere along the line.

"When did he stop?" I asked cringing slightly, gods, my brother was a crazy person, a crazy person with a shit load of fucking power!

"Hmmm, about the time I was changed…I morphed into…_this_," Sesshomaru said with a sigh, looking down at his hands. His eyes held a kind of sadness as he looked at his bared wrist, wrists bare of its markings.

"Okay…would…" I started wanting off the topic of second voices, and being human, I only had to be for a night…he, well he could be stuck like this for a very long time…maybe until he died.

Not liking that last thought, pain shooting through my human body, the idea of his death causing my entire being to rebel, I bit my lip and hissed at the pain, god I hate the moonless night, making me all human, all weak, all mushy and emotional.

"Would what little brother?" Sesshomaru asked looking up and I whispered, only loud enough for him to hear, "Would you mind reading…reading father's journal to me? I…I'm illiterate for the most part."

**Sesshomaru POV**

I had been right…he cannot read.

"Well, when all of this is over I'll, _we'll_ change that, come here," I said leaning back, when it suddenly occurred to me that I did not recall him bringing fathers journal and asked, "Did you bring it?"

"Yeah…I arr, I've been meaning to ask you," he said his body language radiating embarrassment and discomfort. Wanting both gone, I nodded as I patted the space beside me then waited until two things happened. One; he was comfortable, or as comfortable as he could be near me. Two; the journal was in my hands or rather hand.

"Umm, Sesshomaru?" he asked looking at me with those painfully expressive eyes and I waited, one brow slightly tilted in inquiry. "Would you…can you read from where he first met my mother?" he asked and I gave a slight nod, flipping deftly though the book until about a half way through.

"_I've found her, Izayoi, the one who will bear my next, my final child, a rather stunning mortal Princess. She is betrothed but that matters little, I shale take her, I'll have her and she will be my mate no matter what those pesky mortals have to say. _

_I rather like the way she says my name and the shyness in her amazing eyes. Yes she will be the one…Our first meeting went well, she'd wandered into the large groove west of her home, though it wouldn't be for long. I had almost laughed when she had tripped slightly at the sight of me…silly mortal, though my return home was pleasant the reception of my sons was less than what I had hoped._

_Something is bothering Sesshomaru, he has been very difficult though that would imply a certain…something that the pup lacks. And, when that brat is bothered, Satsukamaru is bothered and when that boy gets bothered, he hides away. _

_Here, I have wondrous news to share with the two of them and what do they do, pout, though again that would imply actual feelings, and Sesshomaru is as cold as stone these days. He's the perfect Lord-to-be which makes for difficulties in the days to come."_ I read and InuYasha pipped up when I turned the page.

"Who's Satsukamaru?"

"Our brother," I told him and he scowled, "Why haven't I met him?" he asked, hurt in his voice _"Why didn't he come for me?"_

"He rarely leaves the palace," I said meeting his overly large painfully expressive and lost eyes, so large…beautiful.

"Why?"

"He…as an illegitimate child he though born of our father, a most respected lord he has had a very hard life, and is afraid of just about everything," I replied going back to the journal.

"_Stupid elders, by the gods I swear they do just about anything to drag out meetings and question everything put forward. Some days I just wish they would hurry up and die, it is most annoying especially when I had Izayoi waiting for me, though our meeting went splendidly. _

_So coy, so shy and so perfect, though we were almost caught by that idiot Takemaru, mortal brat, thinks he has a right to my Izayoi. Though another problem has arisen, I am beginning to enjoy my time with the mortal woman more and more, when away from her I worry rather needlessly. _

_Bothersome, and now there is trouble brewing in the north of my lands Ryukotsusei has been causing problems for the villages up there and keeps attacking wanderers. Idiot dragon, I will have to deal with him soon, but first my sons." _I said scanning the next part, a rather explicit description of his first time with Izayoi.

"I'll skip that," I murmured aloud, scanning the next page and frowning. I had forgotten that much of fathers thoughts where centred on the sexual aspect of his relationship with the Lady Izayoi.

"Why? Is it about you?" InuYasha asked and I shook my head, "No, it's about fathers thoughts on how good your mother was in bed."

He blushed, a rather delicious flush and licked his lips, his eyes wide with uncertainty, "Yeah, you can skip that," he said with a shudder.

"Good," I said as a light flush touched my cheeks as well.

_Bad Sesshomaru, he is InuYasha…you do not lust after InuYasha; _I scolded myself.

"Okay, skip to where I come into it," he said and I glanced at him, he was still so young by our standards, barely a child to be truthful.

"Very well,"

**--**

"_I could not be happier than I am at this moment. My love for my woman so overpowering I want to skip through the halls and tell all. She is with child! My child! Our precious baby!_

_I do not think I was this pleased when my late mate and sister InuHera had told me she was expecting Sesshomaru. No, this child is special, perhaps because I actually love its mother, maybe because I know this child will be treated right._

_I need to think of a name, one for a boy, one for a girl and I need to tell my other sons, though if Sesshomaru refuses to accept then so will that bastard Satsukamaru. I really don't know why they or rather Satsukamaru clings to Sesshomaru or why Sesshomaru allows it._

_It matters not, really, I would like for their acceptance of this pup and my mate but…should I not get it well Izayoi and I will be here for it and those two can leave until they grow up and accept it. _

…

_Well that went as well as I could have hoped, though I think Sesshomaru took offence to my secrecy, and my protective instincts may have hurt the pups' feelings. Satsukamaru seems okay with it, though he after the introduction fled to his rooms. Sesshomaru stormed out and I doubt I will see him again for some time. _

_On a better note, Izayoi is content at my side and in my home, I've even shown her the room I have set up for the child, and she cried, odd that human tendency to cry when they are pleased. InuHera never shed a single tear in our time together. Not even when I sent Sesshomaru out as a child barely 15 in human years, had she become upset, she had never really been attached to the pup. _

_Hmm, still Sesshomaru is a strong demon, stronger than most his age to be truthful, if he decided to remove Izayoi and the child he could though he would have to get through me. I doubt he could do that, I am much more powerful than he is so…Sesshomaru will return eventually I'm most sure and he will accept._

_I need a name!" _I read and glanced at InuYasha as I yawned, my vision blurry, it had to be well past midnight and frankly, I was exhausted.

"_Read_," he demanded and I shook my head, "I cannot, InuYasha I can barely keep my eyes open," I informed him, blocking another yawn moments before the hut door opened Miroku looking down at us.

"You guys alright in here? Hungry? Thirsty?" he asked, though I think it was just an excuse to see us both as humans together.

"Where fine monk," I said glaring at him, _annoying human_.

**Miroku POV**

Budda and Kami those two look nothing alike in human form, more like cousins than brothers do, Sesshomaru all lean and...okay _not_ going there and InuYasha is all stocky and his face is rounder.

"What are you staring at you hentai monk?" InuYasha demanded his irritation clear, as if I had interrupted something, "You two look very little alike in these forms," I told him taking in how close he sat to Sesshomaru.

The book in Sesshomaru's lap his long tapered fingers holding the book open. "Really...?" InuYasha asked looking at his brother then me, though Sesshomaru never broke from his glare and I wondered if he knew.

Had he realized that I…not going there.

"Yeah, you guys look more like cousins or friends than you do brothers," I told him, and he nodded yawning as he stretched his arms.

Oooh, do that again, I thought taking his how limber the human InuHanyou was before shaking my head, "So do guys need anything?" I repeated and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"No we're good," InuYasha pipped in, and I nodded closing the door and resealing it with a ward.

"How are they?" Sango called and I turned with a smirk, acting as if I hadn't had visions of them both nude and trembling beneath me, flushed with passion.

"Good, looking a bit snugly, though," I told her gently and she frowned.

"How so?"

"Sitting real close, the way Kagome and InuYasha used to until a couple of months ago and I think Sesshomaru was reading to InuYasha," I told her sitting back down by the small fire we had going as a yawn stretched my jaw.


	7. Into The Wild

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions

_**Mortal Bound**_

A Sesshomaru tale.

Random Brain fart enjoy!

_**Chapter Seven**_

…_**In the Wild…**_

**Everyone give lots of Love to DarkAngelJudas for her help and BETAing of my Sesshoumaru stories!! And as always lots of hugs and love to sonata who betas my Yu-Gi-Oh. **

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and those who review almost every chapter,

**This is an across the board thank you for all of those who have reviewed and for all your kind words and your willingness to be patient with me and my stories.**

And Satsukamaru is pronounced **Set-suk-r-mar-roo**

Moving on now!

Here is the next chapter of _**Mortal Bound,**_ enjoy and review please!

_**Recap: **__"Sitting real close, the way Kagome and InuYasha used to until a couple of months ago and I think Sesshomaru was reading to InuYasha," I told her sitting back down by the small fire we had going as a yawn stretched my jaw._

**Sesshomaru POV**

Sleep hovered over the horizon and I put the book down, and I stretched out across the hay-padded futons, "Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked and I glanced at him sleepily.

"Yes, little brother?"

"Did dad really kick you out at 15?" he asked, and I flinched, looking away as I remembered the pain I had experienced before father had removed me from the family home.

"Yes," I told him and he frowned, his whole being screaming why? So, I decided to tell him, this way I could also explain my own behaviour towards him.

"Father had been telling me for years that should I wish to be his heir apparent, and take his place when he died or chose to step down I had to prove myself worthy. I trained and cocky as I was, I took on a challenge that I was not ready to take. I fought a lesser demon many centuries my senior and I lost," I told him stoically.

"Father was less then pleased, and told me that if I was so weak I deserved to be out with the rest of the lesser, and promptly removed me from the house as the courts sorcerers warded the palace so I could not enter. I did not fair very well, I had never been on my own before, and I had to say life was very hard," I explained.

"How long were you out? Away from father, I mean?" InuYasha asked and I said, "over two centuries, it took me a while but in time I adapted, the worst part was the war. It ravaged the lands and having no where to go and no where to call home as staying in one spot was…dangerous."

"It was just after the war, maybe a decade when I came upon Satsukamaru. He was older than me and yet so much more fragile," I told him, "Apparently before mating my mother. Father had a lady friend he visited often to get rid of his…lusts during mating season and one year she fell pregnant."

"It was the same season that father and mother mated and a decade later I was created. Satsukamaru began to travel with me. By the time father found us after roughly a century later we were close, brothers and it was then, seeing I was still alive that he began to test me," I told him my eyes closing.

"He started to send his army at me, starting with the weakest first of course, if they could kill me then so be it, if not they died. They would come alone or in-groups and I would fight as Satsukamaru hid, he… as I said Satsukamaru is a very fragile being, and could not fight as it often made him physically ill to harm or kill another. He would hunt and collect the herbs and such when we need it, as though I could I at times picked the wrong thing and if I had not been as strong as I was, immune to most illnesses and poisons I would have died," I explained.

"After more than seventy years of fending off fathers attacks he met me head on, and we fought until I was defeated, though father was also worse for wear and it was then that he proclaimed me heir," I told him with a small smile.

"I requested that Satsukamaru, though illegitimate of birth, return with us, father allowed it though he was…disagreeable at first, and made a point of putting Satsukamaru in his place," I said opening my eyes to look at him.

"Father could not understand our relationship at all, at first he thought us lovers, as I had never shown any inclination toward friendship before and in truth I never wanted friends. They were victims waiting to happen, but I am an inu, and inu treasure family and Satsukamaru was family, at times more so than father was," I told him as hurt flashed across his face.

I spoke before he could, before he could begin to accuse or anything like it, "Yes, at one point I did begrudge your every breath you took but, by the time your mother had passed I had released my rage and hatred. Knowing that it was not your fault, you had not asked to be born. I began to watch you; I know I have never seemed like family to you. And I know to you I have never been there and have treated you little better than dirt," I said softly, "But as my heir you must be strong. You must be able to stand on your own two feet and say _I__** have**__ power of my own; I __**am**__ a force to be reckoned with_. I tease you, I belittle you for when I do request your return, and you are finally announced as my heir others will say the same," I explained.

"So, to try to teach you to ignore the remarks and hold your tongue, for I know that though their remarks will hurt you and bring about your rage, mine will be the worst," I told him yawning as I closed my eyes.

Gods it was like delivering a speech to the elders, so much mouth noise needed. Then, InuYasha had earned the right to this knowledge and what little reassurance I could offer. Emotions and the like were Satsukamaru's area; mine was more down the lines of kill and be done with it.

Thinking of Satsukamaru made me want to smile, and I reached back touching our mark. Not a mating one, no, it was a tracer, so that we both knew where the other was at all times, and at times speak over great distances.

"S…Ru, do you mean that?" InuYasha asked and I reopened my eyes to look at him and nodded, holding out my arms in a timid gesture, and he all but fell into me snuggling putting his head on my shoulder.

"You should have told me…," he whispered and I smiled, "But then you would have known the words were just lip serves and it would override the point," I whispered back turning my head to press it into his hair.

"True…why did you try to take the Tetsusaiga?" InuYasha asked after a moment of silence, "I felt it time for you to receive it. I had to find it and then I…antagonized you into using it, to see if you were ready to wield father's sword. You could, after you found out the secret of the sword, the way in which it works," I explained, "You made me very proud to call you brother," I said.

"I…" he started but I shushed him, one blunt nailed finger, pressed to his lips, "Hush, sleep little one, sleep and know you are safe, you _are _loved."

**InuYasha POV**

I woke to the feeling of my ears popping out of my head, a head that was pressed into Sesshomaru's throat, the heat of his body so close to mine. A groan slipped past as I sat up wondering how I'd gotten so close to him seconds before my mind cleared and I remembered every word he had spoken last night.

"_Sleep little one, sleep and know you are safe, you _are_ loved,"_

"_You made me very proud to call you brother," _

With those words ringing in my ears I gazed down at the sleeping mortal as my hand moved without permission, and made its way to his cheek, my claw tipped fingers tracing the delicate lines of his face. It was odd knowing he loved me, knowing that all this time I had been prepared to take on the demon courts, to stand at his side, strong in my own right.

He woke as my fingers were tangled into his hair petting him, and he made a small sleepy contented sound, and moved his head closer to my hand obviously enjoying the feeling. "Morning Ru," I whispered as he yawned then licked his lips, nodding as he murmured, "hmm, yeah," though by then I was too distracted by the shine of his lips. Lips, that were full and soft, which I found out when I pressed my lips to his gently, watching his eyes for a reaction.

They widened in shock though no anger entered before his lids slid closed, and he pressed up into me, so I was no longer kissing him, and he wasn't kissing me, no we were sharing a soft, affectionate kiss. I pulled back first and he frowned slightly before opening his eyes and looking at me, though neither of us got a chance to say a word as the door slid open and Miroku filled the door way.

"Good morning, it's nice to see you back to your demonic self my friend," Miroku said, as he knew, even more than Kagome did how much I hated the new moon. "Keh, shut up…let's head back I'm hungry and food should be ready soon," I said standing with Sesshomaru who held fathers journal in his grasp.

"Sure, Sango headed back a little while ago," the monk said, as we headed off Sesshomaru walking quietly at my side and as I glanced at him I noticed the small flush to his features. He's blushing...

"Are you okay Nii-san?" I asked and he looked at me with widened eyes, I think that was the first time I'd called him that in close to 150 years. Perhaps more.

He nodded slightly as he took in my face, and when he looked at my lips he blushed slightly again, and it was my turn to be shocked, and I asked loudly without thinking, "Was that your first kiss?"

Miroku stopped and turned his face conveying his surprise as Sesshomaru blushed and glared at me before turning away and walking swiftly to Kaedes' hut, his head held high. "I guess that answers my question," I whispered slightly hurt at his reaction, and Miroku continued to stare at me.

"What?" I demanded and he smiled slightly before speaking.

**Miroku POV**

"InuYasha, you took Sesshomaru's first kiss?" I asked and he blushed and huffed, "Well how the hell was I to know? Its not like he has a sign saying untouched, or some such shit!"

"…Very true though I must say its very surprising to meet a demon his age that is…pure," I told him and he nodded, "Yeah, especially with heats. One, other demons are after you and two, you _want, need,_ to be touched…sexually," he said blushing as red as his fire rat robes as he spoke.

"Really? And how do you know this my friend?" I asked a little jealous of whatever lucky being got to be with the InuHanyou.

"I went through my first one about a year ago after I was freed from the tree, remember when all those demons kept attacking for seemingly no reason and Kirara stuck real close to me?" he said and I nodded.

"That does explain it, I have a question though, and I mean no offense but what did you do to…you know relieve yourself?" I asked wanting…needing to know.

"…Monk, I ain't answering that," he said and I nodded understandingly as we walked into the village, others greeting us happily as we were rather common place here and they had accepted InuYasha not too long ago.

**Sesshomaru POV**

I could kill him! Asking me such a thing in front of the Monk, and doing so loudly as if everyone in the whole of Japan needed to hear, that I Lord Sesshomaru, Killing Perfection, was as lily white as Rin. Rin, who is 300th of my age, well okay not that clean…I had not always been as strong as I normally was.

However, that _had_ been my first kiss. So what's the big deal that the thought of kissing had never appealed to me before, so I was still rather shocked at how I had reacted to InuYasha's lips pressed to mine.

I was so lost in thought I did not realize where I was going until I walked right into a villager, a much larger male who sent me to the ground. So startled I just sat there for a moment my eyes wide with shock as the man stared down at me.

I was thankful InuYasha and Kaede had had the foresight to keep my true identity hidden, and I was going under Ru, here so this man did not realize he was dealing with a demon warlord and helped me up with a smile.

"Watch were your walking, son, next you might walk into a wall," the man joked and I nodded, heading off as I wondered how he would feel if he realized that I was _his_ elder by about 2955 years.

"Stupid InuYasha," I muttered touching my lips before ducking into Kaedes' hut as Satsukamaru's voice filled my head, **'Little brother are you well?'**


	8. In My Mind

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

_**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions**_

_**Mortal Bound**_

A Sesshomaru tale.

Random Brain fart enjoy!

_**Chapter Eight**_

…_**In my Mind…**_

A/N: hiya, **random question time**, if anyone is actually reading this, please answer me this, **what is the InuYasha gang called?** I keep reading one that **starts with inu** but I don't know the word and haven't come across any reference to this in the info places or in the anime. I've watched seasons 1,2,3 and 5 and the 3rd movie so hopefully my characters are staying in character.

**YAY!! I have a Beta! Everyone give lots of Love to DarkAngelJudas for her help and BETAing of my Sesshoumaru stories!! And as always lots of hugs and love to sonata who betas my Yu-Gi-Oh. **

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and those who review almost every chapter.  
**This is an across the board thank you for all of those who have reviewed and for all your kind words and your willingness to be patient with me and my stories.**

And Satsukamaru is pronounced **Set-suk-r-mar-roo**

'**this'** means telepathic communication. It will be used between Sesshomaru and Satsukamaru and later with other pairs, but mostly that one for now.

Moving on now!

Here is the next chapter of _**Mortal Bound,**_ enjoy and review please!

_**Recap:**__ "Stupid InuYasha," I muttered touching my lips before ducking into Kaedes' hut as Satsukamarus' voice filled my head,__** 'Little brother are you well?'**_

**Sesshomaru POV**

'**I have warned you about calling me that,'** I thought back at him and he sent a small laugh before he answered, **'Very well, now answer…please, are you well?'**

I debated for a moment then thought back as I took the spot I had claimed as mine, **'I am well, though I have somehow been turned human, mortal, I am with InuYasha,' **curling up as I rested my chin on my knee. Fingering my obi, the yellow and purple silk feeling nice between my fingers I asked **'How are things with you?'**

'**Not so well, the rumour of your mortality has spread and whispers of revolt have entered our home, though most are against it as they love you Sesshomaru…I will come to you soon. I know you will not come home in this state and in truth if you came you would be in danger of assassination,' **he said to me and I blinked, **'And before you get excited I shall have Nisei and Soubi with me.'**

I smiled as InuYasha and Miroku entered, InuYasha coming to sit next to me as Kaede handed him his portion and mine as she knew I refused all food that had not been sniff tested, as I did not like food I could not identify.

Once it was before me I uncurled and said, "Satsukamaru is coming to see us," my voice soft though not soft enough, for the fox kit asked, "Whose Setsuckewhatever?" and I glanced at him blinking, as Rin looked at me expectantly.

"Is Uncle Satsukamaru coming to see us?" she asked and I gave a small nod, before she gave a delighted cry and clapped her hands.

"Yay! I'm gonna braid his hair again!" she said happily and I nodded, knowing both enjoyed the activity, it also saved my hair from her little fingers. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked and I glanced at where he sat in corner beside me, "Nisei and Soubi will be with him," I told him and he nodded.

"What? Who? What's going on? Who's Satsukamaru? Why is he coming to see us?" Miroku demanded, and I looked at InuYasha then back at him and said, "Our older brother. He has heard of my…_problem_ and wishes to see how I am fairing, and how InuYasha is. He has yet to formally meet InuYasha as he rarely leaves our home," and InuYasha smiled at the thought.

"Does he really want to?" he asked and as I looked over at him and nodded, "Oh yes, he was most upset with this Sesshomaru when I…well you know," I told him and he nodded.

"But…what, I thought you guys where all that's left!" Sango said and Shippo asked, "What's he like?"

"He, taijiya, is illegitimate and thus cannot claim our blood in our home, because father refused to…acknowledge him as his son; he is my third, after InuYasha and personal healer. Few know he is our brother as we only speak of such things in private," I explained for both her and InuYasha.

"How cruel," she murmured as Kaede nodded her head in agreement, and InuYasha said, "You never answered Shippo's question."

'**They need so much lip serves, hurry up, my voice box hurts,'** I said to Satsukamaru, as he was one of the few people I'd complain to and he sent me a wave of calm, knowing I never did well in social situations.

"He is very unlike and yet like InuYasha and I," I said stoically, "He like us is strong, and like myself very quiet, though he has…InuYasha moments. He is emotional and good with people though he prefers to be away from the public eye…to sum up Satsu…he is a very fragile demon who loves easily yet trusts almost no-one," I told them.

"That makes no sense!" Shippo said and Rin stared at him before saying, "Yes it does! He's like Lord InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru! None of them trust easily! But unlike Lord InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru, Uncle Satsukamaru is more open about his affections and loves those he trusts quicker!"

"Rin, enough," I said looking at InuYasha as I wondered if it would still work, and obviously noticing my look he asked, "What?"

"There…there is a way for others to speak to Satsukamaru through me, though I am unsure if it will work as I am," I said and Kohaku nodded as Rin spoke, "I do it all the time! It's a little confusing as his voice fills your head!"

"Oh…and you…you want to try with me?" InuYasha asked a small gleam of hope in his eyes, and I nodded again a barely noticeable thing but InuYasha let his happiness at the prospect fill those emotion-broadcasting eyes.

"What do we do?" he asked and I held open my arms, "Come," such a simple word, yet we had everyone's attention as he slid into my embrace.

'**Satsu, Yash wishes to speak with you,' **I told my elder brother and he answered trepidation in his voice, **'Okay, but…but are you **_**sure**_** it will work? You are mortal brother,"**

'**I'm hoping it does as InuYasha is most eager to speak with you, and I would like to give him this,'** I said, as he knew I regretted the harsher style training I had put InuYasha through. I had gone against his counsel, against my own fear that I would lose him, and pushed InuYasha away and seemingly did not care for the pup at all.

'**Very well, I…I will await the outcome,'** Satsukamaru said, and I held back a smile, he always worried too much.

"Press your forehead to mine, where my crescent should be," I told InuYasha and he knelt as my arms hung loosely around his surprisingly narrow waist, my hands resting on top of the globs of his buttocks.

"There should be a mark on my right shoulder, close to the back of my neck, place one hand there," I instructed and a shiver travelled the length of my spine as he touched it, his fingers rough from the years of survival, his touch gentle, a light caress.

I closed my eyes for a moment then opened them, meeting InuYasha's gaze and then suddenly a non-existent wind picked up gently playing with our hair and we entered my mind.

_InuYasha looked stunned, as he stood in a field of pure light, the two of us still close, still touching, "Where are we?" he asked and Satsukamaru answered as he walked forward his long bangs moving in the playful breeze. I had never understood his want of long bangs and short hair at the back, the direct opposite to InuYasha and me. His skin is a deep brown, a bronze that made the silver and gold of his hair and eyes to stand out._

"_We are in Sesshomaru's mind, he is our connection and so we will be in him," the half-silver dog half wood nymph answered, stopping before us. "Sesshomaru you look very different," he said to me taking in my mortal body, "Wait, don't you guys see each other like this when you talk?" InuYasha asked as he continued to stare at Satsukamaru. _

"_No…we hear each other but only see each other in such a way as this if we have another connecting through one of us," I explained watching as Satsu reached out to cup InuYasha's cheek, his face gentle, loving, his large eyes bright with unshed tears. "You have grown much since I last saw you little one, you are well?" he asked and rather timidly, InuYasha nodded. _

"_I'm fine, confused as hell and all but a-okay," he said and I shook my head._

"_Good, I'm glade, you can come home soon, Sesshomaru says so," Satsukamaru answered and I held back a growl of annoyance, only these two and my wards could stir such emotion in me, though as a mortal I was more pron to mood swings._

"_Really...?" InuYasha asked looking at me for assurance and I nodded, "Yes, once you are ready, and Naraku is defeated you will be asked to come home, though whether you come or not is, ultimately up to you, little brother."_

"_Wow…a home," InuYasha whispered and Satsukamaru, sensing InuYasha's mood plummet pulled him close, into a tight embrace, the kind I had been subjected too often, though always in private as he knew that should he do such publicly a whole load of trouble will ensue. "Yes home, we have chambers already set up for you! And I'm sure if you asked Sesshomaru would allow your friends to come!" Satsukamaru said happily. _

"_I…" InuYasha pulled away from Satsukamaru and nodded, "When it's all over I'll ask if they wish too," he said as a wave of fatigue rushed over me and I swayed suddenly, so tired, so very tired. Before Satsukamaru could utter a word, InuYasha and I were pulled from my mind._

**InuYasha POV**

What had happened with Satsukamaru was one of the surrealist things to have ever happen in my life, and that said something, but it had obviously taken its toll of Sesshomaru who laid on his futon in Kaedes' hut. Well okay, he and Rin shared it but still. He was unconscious or perhaps a sleep but whatever, that wasn't what worried me, what worried me was that he hadn't woken and it was already late afternoon, the sky a pretty shade of pinkish purple.

When I had come out of Sesshomaru's mind, he had been slumped against me and covered in sweat, yet shivering as if he was covered in snow.

"Where is he? Where is Sesshomaru!" a voice demanded and Kaede said, "Are ye Satsukamaru?"

"Yes, this is Nisei and Soubi, now tell me old woman, where is my brother? Where is he and InuYasha?" the voice demanded and I shot out the door to see the man I had seen in Sesshomaru's head. Just as tall, just as beautiful, his hair, eyes and skin exactly as they had been.

The two men at his sides' perfect opposites, the one on his right made up of black, his skin, his hair, his eyes, only the teeth that flashed as he snarled down at Jaken made of white. The one on his left had soft silver hair, like the tinsel Kagome covered her…Christmas tree. His skin as white as Sesshomaru's, his eyes the colour of cold steel.

"Satsukamaru, over here," I called and he turned with a smile, "Little brother!"

Then in a flurry of movement, he was in front of me his two guards at his back, the darker one glaring at me as if I would hurt Satsukamaru, "You are lovely," Satsukamaru said his golden eyes taking in my face.

"Where is Sesshomaru? What happened?" he asked and I turned with a nod, moving back to my mortal brother, "He passed out this morning, after we _fell _for lack of a better word, out of his head."


	9. Barrier of Protection

_**Blanket Disclaimer: **_

_**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions**_

_**Mortal Bound**_

A Sesshomaru tale.

Random Brain fart enjoy!

_**Chapter Nine**_

…_**Barrier of Protection…**_

**Everyone give lots of Love to DarkAngelJudas for her help and BETAing of my Sesshoumaru stories!! And as always lots of hugs and love to sonata who betas my Yu-Gi-Oh. I'd also like to recommend for those who enjoy Yu-Gi-Oh Seto and Jou stories, ****Erotic Nightmare,**** from Dvona. And another Inu-Sess series, called ****Sweetest Sin,**** from DaggersBloodPain, which is well written and has a fabulous plot line! **

**This is an across the board thank you for all of those who have reviewed and for all your kind words and your willingness to be patient with me and my stories.**

And Satsukamaru is pronounced **Set-suk-r-mar-roo**

'**This'** means telepathic communication.

Moving on now!

Here is the next chapter of _**Mortal Bound,**_ enjoy and review please!

**Recap:** _Then in a flurry of movement, he was in front of me his two guards at his back; the darker one glaring at me as if I would hurt Satsukamaru, "You are lovely," Satsukamaru said his golden eyes taking in my face._

"_Where is Sesshomaru? What happened?" he asked and I turned with a nod, moving back to my mortal brother, "He passed out this morning, after we fell for lack of a better word, out of his head."_

**Satsukamaru POV**

I truly could not believe my eyes, InuYasha was beautiful, though that was to be expected, but the fire in his eyes and the strength of his spirit, was a surprise. I guess it should not be, what with the way his life has been, much to my displeasure but unlike our Sesshomaru, the boy had not hidden away inside his shell. He was as open as a clearing, though like the clearing that was bright in the sun, had hidden depths and many, many secrets.

"InuYasha," I said, wanting to reach out to him though unlike in Sesshomarus' head I did not try to touch him, here in the real realm I wouldn't, couldn't touch him, not yet and _not_ in public. "Hey, Sesshomaru's in here," the pup said and I nodded, Soubi following me into the small hut as Nisei took his place outside the door.

The sight of my little brother lying so still was rather frightening, I have to admit, his breathing was slow…too slow, his heart beat was also a tad bit too fast. Having seen him ill and injured, I was used to the scent of his blood and the heat that could over come him but this, I had not seen this in a long time not since…

"Soubi," I whispered moving closer to my brother, as InuYasha sat at Sesshomaru's head, his clawed hand gently caressing the lords' forehead, moving the dark bangs away. "Yes master?" the blonde-haired demon asked, "Find Rin and Kohaku."

"Yes master," he murmured leaving.

I could not help but notice the way the pup looked at our brother, the only one of us to never be shown love from at least one of his parents, InuYasha had been lucky, having both, and even I had been loved, my mother had cared for me deeply. Sesshomaru, had never had his parents love, never had his parents care, and I wondered briefly if InuYasha knew this, though I doubted it.

If Sesshomaru had told him of his past, it would have been a glimpse, the mere fringes of his existence; he would never have spoken badly of his mother nor his father, respecting them too much. "I will see if I can contact him, then I will find a way to bring him back," I said softly and InuYasha looked up startled, as if he had forgotten I was there, and he probably had.

"Does this sit well with you, InuYasha?" I asked pulling away from the situation, as I often did; I think all three of us do a family trait so to speak.

"Yeah, help him if ya can," InuYasha said gruffly and I nodded, falling away into that space we, Sesshomaru and I shared. **'Little brother; Can you hear me?' **I asked and a weak pulse ran though my mind, a soft whisper almost too soft to hear breezing past, **'I am so tired Satsu, I wish to rest.'**

'**No, little one, you rest too deeply, you are, I fear, **_**fading**_** from us, InuYasha and I are most worried,'** I said knowing just from the feel of him, that he was, the communication had taken too much of him. The only things I could think to do were wake him and give him heat, heat of our clan, our family.

InuYasha, Rin, Kohaku, and myself, for we were the closest to the lords soul, and as those thoughts fluttered in my mind I pushed them to Sesshomaru who pushed back, weakly, the image hazy and soft edged. **'InuYasha…it, kit,' **Sesshomaru said and I nodded opening my eyes to look at InuYasha, who looked panicked and glanced at Sesshomaru who was paler than before, his skin shallow and his lips tinted blue.

"We must gather those closest to Sesshomaru, Rin, Kohaku, you and a kit," I said looking to InuYasha who said, "The kit is Shippo…my adopted son."

"Very well, we must gather them and then…nest, we must give our lord our heat, our energy," I said as Soubi entered with the two children I knew, and the little orange haired kit I had seen in Sesshomaru's head. Shippo.

"Children hear me," I said putting back the blanket that covered Sesshomaru, "We must rest close to Lord Sesshomaru…do you understand what I ask?" I said looking at them and the kit nodded, "You want to nest. Restore what energy we can to Lord Sesshomaru," he said and Kohaku nodded, removing his weapons in silence as Rin walked over to me, her eyes too big for her face.

"Uncle Satsukamaru, will Sesshomaru-chichi be okay?" she asked and I nodded, "We will make him okay, InuYasha, you and I will need to remove our haoris and under shirts, as will Sesshomaru, to get as much heat to him as possible," I said, and the hanyou nodded.

Determination blazed in his eyes, and his hands instantly went to work as I looked to Rin, who watched me intently. "Remove our Lords haori while we prepare Rin," I instructed and with Shippo and Kohaku's help she did, and within moments we three sons of the Dog General where nude from the waist up. Thankfully Rin the only female in the room, was too young to be attracted to others and the boys too young to care, though it would be the kit I would expect, had he been older to be…stimulated by the image we presented.

I could scent Soubi's interest, but knew he would not try anything; he was loyal to me and to Sesshomaru and has been since we found and saved him around 600 years ago. He was also in love with Nisei, his mate so if we…_aroused_ him he had someone to help him with the issue.

"Okay, InuYasha, I want you to press close to his side, I will take the wall side, as I do not mind closed in areas, the children will snuggle in on top of him and us. This will ensure his protection and health," I said and he grunted as I shifted, allowing Rin to follow me and curl up, once I was comfortable against Sesshomaru and me. Kohaku then shifted Sesshomaru's legs apart slightly so his slim, almost feminine hips could lie between, as his head rested on the lords' chest.

InuYasha and Shippo followed, InuYasha pressing as close to Sesshomaru as possible without…more intimate contact, and Shippo cuddled into the space between InuYasha and Kohaku, letting out a small contented sigh. Strangely as the heat of our group and the…touch of family flesh against mine I fell to sleep, but not before feeling Sesshomaru shift slightly, getting more comfortable in his slumber.

**Soubi POV**

Master lay pressed against our Lord, who I had to admit was a stunning specimen, but what got me was the way that once they all were comfortable and warm, they all drifted off to sleep. The children were the first, Shippo and Rin, then Kohaku and Master Satsukamaru, lastly and not very surprisingly, the hanyou Prince.

Then as I watched a bubble, a barrier surrounded them, a mixture of all their souls, all in a bid to protect one they all held close to their hearts and dear in their minds. A sweet sight especially since this had to be the first time I had seen any but our Master Satsukamaru and the two wards of Sesshomaru care for the demon.

InuYasha's spirit was a burning red, filled with passion, determination and most of all _love_, and it dominated the barrier, along with Masters cooler green spirit colour, his heart filled with patience and nurturing, kindness and hope. The children's smallish swirls of blue, pale pink, much like a Sakura blossom and a rich bright green, like that of the deepest forest in the southlands.

'**Nisei,'** I called to my mate, my dark half, **'Yes my love?' **he answered and I said, '**come and look at this…marvellous sight.' **He sighed and looked into the hut, his expression changing instantly from one of ice to shock then curiosity then finally innocent awe.

'**Mate who is that blue aura? I know the red is our Master and Lords little brother and the colours of the lords wards souls,'** he said, and I held back the need to roll my eyes, he just eliminated all but one and still he asked.

'**The fox kit, Master InuYasha's young son, adopted of course, he cares for the Lord very much,' **I answered and he glanced at me then the pile again and smiled. **'I shall stay on guard, rest my love, I shall wake you when the sun dies,' **he said and I smiled back moving over to him, and doing something I knew I shouldn't, something I knew could get someone killed.

I kissed him, even though we were meant to be on guard, even though we were meant to be aware of everything, and his taste filled me, his scent enchanted me and I drowned in him until he pulled away. It was only then that I noticed our position, arms entangled, pressed close our hips fitting together like a puzzle and my whole being felt hot and needy.

"Not now my love…later when Sesshomaru is ready to protect our Master," Nisei whispered to me, and I nodded stepping back and we didn't stop touching until we were out of reach. Our fingertips sliding together until we could touch no more and he turned leaving me to my need and the room filled with warm power.

**Sesshomaru POV**

I woke to warmth, and the best sleep I had ever had, oh, I knew who was pressed close to me, and could feel the warmth of each individual, as if they varied in some way, which I guess they did. The fox kit was the hottest, his little body almost burning me as he lay against my left shoulder and throat, his head tucked under my chin.

InuYasha lay on my left pressed in as close a he could be without being part of my very being, his bare flesh a nice, comforting heat against my side.

Satsukamaru on my right the third hottest, I think because wood nymphs run cooler than even humans do, his dog demon blood making him run hotter though not as hot as I or InuYasha could reach. He lay cuddled close to my side as we used to, and at times still do when we slept in the same bed, needing comfort only the touch of flesh could give though we had never had sex, and we had never kissed.

No we just held each other on those nights when our monsters came back to haunt us, only when they came you could not slay them with sword or poison, no corporal thing can destroy ones memories. Though at times one may wish to forget, to forget ones past is to forget yourself and lose who and what you really are.

Then little Rin who had some how managed to squeeze against my right leg, her little body squished between Satsukamaru and my legs.

The one who ran the coolest was Kohaku, my un-dead ward and '_son_'. Truly at times, I wanted to remove the shard in his back and breathe life into him with Tensaiga, but I had always had the feeling that it would not work and I would just lose the son I had never known I wanted or needed.

He lay between my thighs, it is not the best position for my peace of mind, but the way he draped himself over all essential areas but my throat made me feel protected, and so I did not try to move him.

As if I could though, I felt horrid, my body ached in places I had not even known I had, and I wanted to sleep for a month.

"Ye are awake, good, ye had us worried for a time my lord," the old priestess voice came, and I opened my eyes to glance over at her; how she had known I was awake, I had not a clue. "How long was this Sesshomaru resting?" I asked wanting to know, time had no meaning in my head, no meaning when I was a hairs breathe from death.

"It is noon of the second day my lord; ye feel better I hope?" she said, as the jingle of the monks staff was heard on the other side of the hut moments before he appeared in my line of vision "My lord, InuYasha was most fretful," he informed me.

And I had to stop a blush from flooding my cheeks, he knew of our kiss, and he knew it was my first, and here he was telling me that the one who had taken it was worried about me, though I guess that is good. One should never kiss without emotion, a kiss was a symbol of caring, '_love'_ if you will, and was not to be shared with just anyone, just like ones body.

Both things are sacred and were to be held above all frivolous pursuits of pleasure.

"Hmm, stop talking, you guys are _so_ noisy," InuYasha grumbled snuggling closer, his hand which I just noticed was on my hip, flexing and I turned my head carefully as irritation flooded me. Wanting a small measure of vengeance for him humiliating me, I blew a burst of air into his face, an act that _always_ woke me, even when I was comfortable and safe.

He jerked away and his eyes shot open his whole being startled, his eyes that looked like warmed honey, too wide, taking up more of his face than they normally did, their expression a mixture of shock and irritation.

"What was that for?" he demanded and I scowled at him, my eyes telling him all he needed to know, and he huffed sitting up, my eyes latching onto his chest, the bare muscles rippling and clenching as he moved. Heat flooded my face and I looked away, knowing my eyes were huge on my face.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you feel better now?" Satsukamaru asked, and it was my turn to jump, my head darting in his direction as the monk, priestess and my brother chuckled, those golden-brown speckled eyes opened as my elder watched me. Nodding I tipped up my lips and let my gratitude show in my eyes, never one for words and he knew this, and could read me like a book, better than anyone else.

"That is good my lord," he murmured as if I had actually spoken, and moments later I was propped up against the wall, once again in my spot. Satsukamaru sat on my left, our shoulders touching if we moved too much. InuYasha at my right, though unlike Satsukamaru who always gave the illusion of space, InuYasha made sure our shoulders and forearms where pressed together, as if he needed to touch me and was doing it so it wasn't to…_bluntly_ obvious. Rin and Kohaku played with Shippo just in front of Soubi, Nisei, me and on either side of Satsu and InuYasha.

I'm pretty sure it was an intimidating sight that could have been even more so had I been in my demon form, and not looking like I hadn't slept in over a hundred years, which I was pretty sure I did as it was how I felt.

The monk was staring at us once again, and I held back the urge to growl at him, then as if feeling or just _knowing_ it was annoying me InuYasha growled at him and snapped, "Monk quit gawking, it ain't like you've never seen us before!"

**Miroku POV**

"Well my friend, I must say I have never seen three inu-demons, no matter how diluted, sitting together nor have I had the…_fortitude_ to be in the presence of a demon lord who was trying to intimidate. Human lords certainly but not demonic, as a matter of fact other than Lord Sesshomaru, I have never been in the company of a demon lord," I said and InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Master Miroku, if you believe this is a show of _intimidation_, perhaps once our lord is himself once more we will give you a show of intimidation," Nisei said his teeth flashing, and rather frightening against his dark complexion.

"Nisei," Sesshomaru said, his eyes focused on the fire in the middle of the room, the guard glanced at him, nodded and looked forward falling silent. I couldn't help but lift an eyebrow, _one word_, just his name and he fell silent, just as Jaken, Rin and Kohaku did, if this wasn't a show of power I didn't really want to see one.

Looking over the brothers again, I realized that Sesshomaru though currently human, was the slightest, the most feminine out of the three, InuYasha the next, though probably because not only was he the youngest, but human blood also moved in his veins.

He was stockier, more muscled and shorter, though he would probably grow in the next few centuries. His face is rounder, with more puppy fat than either Sesshomaru or Satsukamaru.

Satsukamaru was a stunning vision of masculinity, tall and broad, his face made up of chiselled plains and sharp angles, his hair silver with a tint of green, and his eyes golden with small specks of brown. His skin is made up of a rustic bronze colour.

Strangely, though he was the largest, the strongest looking he was the gentle one, I knew this from the way he spoke and moved, the '_purity'_ of his aura, which even I do not have. It drew me in, made me question what I was and how I behaved.

As if feeling my gaze on him Satsukamaru looked up, his eyes widening as they met mine, as if he was shocked that someone, _anyone_ was paying him any attention, it was strange. His _'innocence'_ or perhaps he was ignorant of how attractive he was. I couldn't help but frown, as he blushed lightly looking down and away, only to glance up at me again his eyes showing his confusion.

**Satsukamaru POV**

Why was the monk staring at me? I didn't get it, if he was looking at Sesshomaru or InuYasha I would understand, but not at me…maybe because I was new in his world, a new face and name to add to his memory to be later forgotten and left behind as the years past. A shadowed figure of history, unimportant and in time imagined to be a dream.

I glanced up at him, meeting those velvet purple eyes, an odd colour for a mortal to have, deep and almost hypnotic. His eyes older than his years, his face showing promise for a male face. His robes, the dark blue black and rich deep purple suiting him well, just as red did InuYasha and Nisei while paler colours worked well for Soubi and Sesshomaru, when he was a demon anyway. As a mortal, he would look good in black and gold's, maybe even grey in small amounts.

Miroku's skin looked rough, tempting, his tan rich, his skin yet to weather. "Uncle Satsukamaru look!" Rin called and I glanced at her, smiling when Shippo spun his top and made it fluctuate, going from small to big then back again.

"Wow, what control, have you been training long little fox?" I asked, and the red headed child's chest puffed up, his eyes beaming at me, though InuYasha snickered.

*******

**I apologise for the wait, school and homework, and my new series along with writers' block as to what to do in this chapter kept it from you. (This was actuality mostly written during my Psychology and Business Management classes Tehe.)**


	10. SIT

_**Blanket Disclaimer: **_

_**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions**_

_**Mortal Bound**_

A Sesshomaru tale.

Random Brain fart enjoy!

_**Chapter Ten**_

…_**SIT…**_

A/N: _**SQUEAL!!! 60 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!! **_

(Does Anyone Ever Read These? I've always wondered so maybe I'll ask a random important question in the next one and see if I get a reply)

**This is an across the board thank you for all of those who have reviewed and for all your kind words and your willingness to be patient with me and my stories.**

YAY!! I have a Beta! Everyone give lots of Love to **DarkAngelJudas**for her help and BETAing of my Sesshomaru stories!! And as always lots of hugs and love to sonata who betas my Yu-Gi-Oh. I'd also like to recommend for those who enjoy Yu-Gi-Oh Seto and Jou stories, **Erotic Nightmare**, from Dvona, **Chasing the Dragon**__by Cathy-Bloom1 is also another great fic to read. And another Inu-Sess series, called **Sweetest Sin,** from DaggersBloodPain, which is well written and has a fabulous plot line! I'd also recommend **The Broken Hanyou** by Rethira, if you like long one shots and for an erotic funny I would suggest **The Lord Wants a Drink** by Izzanami.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and those who review almost every chapter, I love know you like my story. I'd also like to recommend my sisters, **Tehrror,** who also writes Yaoi and **Tohrture** who right hetro stories. And say hi to **sonata hirano** who betas **Tehrror** and my Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions. We love you sonata.

In addition, Satsukamaru pronounced **Set-suk-r-mar-roo**

'**This'** means telepathic communication.

Moving on now!

Here is the next chapter of _**Mortal Bound,**_ enjoy and review please!

**Recap:** _"Uncle Satsukamaru look!" Rin called and I glanced at her, smiling when Shippo spun his top and made it fluctuate, going from small to big then back again. _

"_Wow, what control, have you been training long little fox?" I asked and the red headed child's chest puffed up his eyes beaming at me, though InuYasha snickered. _

*******

**(This is still in Satsukamaru's POV)**

Conversations filled the small hut, the children happily chatting away in front of Sesshomaru, InuYasha and I, my brothers all but silent as I spoke with Lady Sango and the monk Miroku, who still watched me. I could feel him '_probing'_ my aura, as if something about it fascinated him, I jumped when Sesshomaru's voice filled my mind, **'brother, this Sesshomaru is going for a walk.'**

'**Take InuYasha with you, I do not like the idea of you alone as you stand now, little brother'** my reply was instantaneous, as I knew him and his ever-present need to be in motion. He nodded, a small movement of agreement before standing his hand brushing InuYashas', who obviously caught on and stood following silently, Rin and Sango's eyes watching their procession.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Our lips met, in tender, hesitant brushes, the slightly moist glide of his mouth on mine. I was hard pressed to recall the events that lead to this, had it been he, my younger brother that initiated this. Had I? Had I, Lord Sesshomaru started this…this small slice of heaven? His arms wrapped around my neck, long clawed-fingers tangled in my long black hair. His body so close, _too_ close and yet I liked it, needed it, wanted him closer. My clothing seems too constricting, as I find myself shifting as my arm wrapped tightly around his back, gripping his hoari.

As he moved closer to me, my body was pressed further into the unforgiving wood of the tree behind me. Opening his mouth, his wet, warm tongue brushed against my lips getting a startled, fervent gasp from my throat. A small rush of air soon followed as a minute hungry whimper passed my lips, never before had I felt this, as our tongues' battled, we shared our body warmth, much as we shared our spit.

I have been kissed only once before, it too was by him, he my little brother, having also stolen my very first kiss. My lips as pure as a virgin and I was suddenly wondering why I had never done this before, though I suspect that no other could make my knees as weak, my breathing as harsh nor make my blood boil as quickly as this hanyou was capable.

His lips left mine, pulling a displeased sound from my throat, my eyes fluttering open as I glared my irritation, I had been thoroughly enjoying that and the little brat had to take it from me.

"Stop thinking so much," he whispered his golden eyes molten lava, filled with a smug, lecherous form of annoyance even as our breaths mingled, both of us lost to the world around us. I was most sure that even Naraku, a demon we both hunt, and hate, could have walked up behind us or rather InuYasha as my back is currently shoved into a tree. The harsh bark grazing my delicate flesh even through my clothing.

"_Stop me_," I challenged, whispering words I had heard other mated couples say, when one was doing something their mate did not like. Take Soubi for example, he had once said those words to Nesei when Soubi had been jabbering on about the colours he and Sastu had painted my Rin's rooms. His eyes burned through me, as he caught my bottom lip between his sharp fangs, pulling gently; my breath hitching as a small submissive, content sound fell from my throat, as he kissed me again. This time forcing (though that was not very necessary in my opinion) his way into my mouth, his tongue mapping out every nook and cranny of the heated cavern.

_Oh my,_ heat, _heat_ was burning heavily through me, pooling low, I felt _strange_, hard and pained in an area that had never called for attention, the sensation pulling a small whimpering whine from me, and InuYasha pulled back slightly. Not as far this time, as our lips were only millimetres apart, but just enough that we could look into each other's eyes.

As he stared into my eyes, it was as if he was searching for something, it was meaningful and oddly intense, he moved then, and my breath caught in my throat. When he did so again, making that slow grinding motion with his hips that made me moan, my head tipped back baring my throat as my legs spread slightly, my body going weak as my eyes rolled into the back of my head with pleasure.

Obviously liking this, he used his hands, hands still tangled in my hair, to pull my head down, neither of us noticing the petite, dark haired girl as she came down the pass, her too short skirt swaying gently as she walked. A big vibrantly coloured yellow bag slung over one shoulder, a bag that hit the ground with a solid thud, pulling us out of our world of pleasure and into reality.

"K-Kagome," InuYasha whispered, and I felt the beginnings of something painful happening deep within my heart as he said her name, her brown eyes large with unshed tears and she shrieked, a sound that hurt even my now human ears. It would have _killed_ me, figuratively, if I had been a demon.

"InuYasha! How!! SIT...SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!" she screamed turning to flee, as InuYasha plummeted to the ground, even I could hear the creak of bones as he thumped down, as if a giant was dancing upon his body. But what broke something in me was the fact that, though I knelt down beside him, though _I_ Lord Sesshomaru tried to help him and had been the one in his arms, the one he had been kissing, as soon as the spell wore off he was up and racing after the girl.

Leaving me, on my knees, in the now empty clearing, the only thing that said anyone other than I had been there (other than the scents that other humans and I could not pick up) was the crater that my brother had made and that bright yellow bag.

'_Do you love her? Do you _truly_ love her?' _I wondered, as the wind picked up dust and leaves that were caught in the breeze, dancing along in the near silent song of the forest. '_Am I just a fleeting desire? InuYasha, am I something to use and throw away once your passion has gone? Is that all I am worth to you?'_

**Kagome POV**

I couldn't believe it! How could he! How could he say he loves me; _act_ as if he loves me, and yet _every time_ I leave his side he is off with someone else! First, that stupid bitch Kikyou, and now _this_…His own _brother,_ didn't he see how wrong that is. How disgusting and dirty and...wrong!

Sick to my stomach, and my heart in tatters, I fled to the well and as that _things_ voice hit my ears, my name _sullied_ by his dirty mouth I fell through time. Back to my time and was instantly up the ladder, a ladder to my family, a family who loved me.

A family I ignored as I rushed to my room, taking no heed in their panicked calls, or their frantic knocks at my now locked door. My bathroom, a glorious expanse of white tiles was open and I collapsed by the toilet, losing everything I had eaten that day. To think that the man I love, the one I was going to marry and have kids and live here with, the man who would become human for _me_ and give up everything for _me_ would kiss and touch his own _brother_!

**Satsukamaru POV**

Night had fallen not too long ago, yet InuYasha and Sesshomaru have yet to return from their walk, and I had the sinking feeling something was dreadfully wrong, the mark on my shoulder, a mark Sesshomaru had bestowed upon me around three thousand years ago was now pulsing with life. With _pain_ and what felt like heartbreak.

My feet were under me without conscious thought, Nesei instantly following me as Soubi knelt by the children, a long rehearsed dance we had had for centuries. My legs carrying me out the door and into InuYasha, who hit my chest, his rounded face pressed into the meat of my breast, and he stood there, the both of us stunned as his ears twitched and danced on top of his head.

"InuYasha where is Lord Sesshomaru; where is our _brother_?" I asked looking around, as the hanyou stepped back his eye filled with worry and regret. "I ain't seen him since this afternoon, 'bout half-an-hour after we left you lot," he said gruffly, and I stared down at him my eyes wide.

What had happened between then and now, that InuYasha would forget that Sesshomaru was _human_, and therefore not able to fend off demons and the alike. "InuYasha…you mean Sesshomaru is out there somewhere, _alone_?' I asked keeping my voice and posture submissive, I knew the way our pack would work, when we were finally together, and I knew I would not be...no, _never_ be the _beta_ alpha, the second dominant.

Not because I am not powerful enough, nor because I would not be helpful in such a role, but because Sesshomaru and I both knew that I one; cannot take lives, and two; I would not be able to back him up in such a manner. I could not commit a violent act against another without repercussions. Thus I would not be second, though there is also the matter of my personality being very submissive, I bow to a stronger will, walk to another's beat.

"_Fuck_!" he cursed, his eyes darting around the darkness, the empty streets of the small village before they landed on me again, "How could I have been so fucking stupid! _Shit_," his voice strained as he looked around.

"Can…May I know _why_ you left Sesshomaru alone?" I asked, making sure not to seem invasive or inquisitive, letting him know with my aura that he could tell me what he liked or nothing at all, I would not question him.

"I…_we_…" he seemed to stumble over his words, as we walked towards the trail they had taken earlier, the likelihood of Sesshomaru still being there minimal, but it was a place to start. "I kissed him…_again_, and we were…_caught_ by Kagome who did not take it too well, seeing as she _sat_ me. I went after her and waited at the well for her to calm down before travelling to see her. She, upon hearing my voice sat me _again_, so I left and then bumped into you," he told me, as we caught sight of the bright yellow bag, and the still lingering scent of my brothers' arousal.

Unable to see the ground beneath me, I tripped and would have fallen had Nesei and InuYasha not caught me, their reflexes amazing as I found my footing and InuYasha laughed bitterly, "Sorry 'bout the crater."

"Little brother…_InuYasha_ do you understand that by leaving Sesshomaru alone, after your moment together…he may feel that you are only using him, seeing as he is very inexperienced at this, at what you were doing," I said slowly watching his face to gauge his reaction.

Shock, fear, dread, regret and sorrow all played across his face, and he cursed once more before dropping to his knees, his face pressed into the ground as he sniffed around, apparently searching for Sesshomaru's scent.

And as he shuffled around on his hands and knees, I wondered if he knew that Sesshomaru could mask his scent, so that no one could find him…but then remembered that my beloved, dominating, uke brother was _human._

**I apologise for the wait, school and homework, and my new series along with writers' block as to what to do in this chapter kept it from you. **


	11. Stupid Rage

_**Blanket Disclaimer: **_

_**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions**_

_**Mortal Bound**_

A Sesshoumaru tale.

Random Brain fart enjoy!

_**Chapter Eleven**_

…_**Stupid Rage…**_

A/N: _**SQUEAL!!! REVIEWS I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!! **_

(Does Anyone Ever Read These? I've always wondered so maybe I'll ask a random important question in the next one and see if I get a reply)

**Okay in what episode of InuYasha does he first get the beads placed around his neck?**

This is an across the board thank you for all of those who have reviewed and for all your kind words and your willingness to be patient with me and my stories.

YAY!! I have a Beta! Everyone give lots of Love to **DarkAngelJudas**for her help and BETAing of my Sesshoumaru stories!! And as always lots of hugs and love to sonata who betas my Yu-Gi-Oh. I'd also like to recommend for those who enjoy Yu-Gi-Oh stories, **Boy Next Door**, by Mayoki and **Toxic Kiss,** by Mystik (both one shots) and of cause **Chasing the Dragon**__by Cathy-Bloom1 is also another great fic to read. And another Inu-Sess series, called **The Prophecy** by mshutts, or **Unexpected Circumstance** by Neptunesdemon. And for a short series I'd say **Osuwari Series, **by LordSesshoumaru5, very funny.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and those who review almost every chapter, I love know you like my story. I'd also like to recommend my sisters, **Tehrror,** who also writes Yaoi and **Tohrture** who right hetro stories. And say hi to **sonata hirano** who betas **Tehrror** and my Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions. We love you sonata.

In addition, Satsukamaru pronounced **Set-suk-r-mar-roo**

'**This'** means telepathic communication.

Moving on now!

Here is the next chapter of _**Mortal Bound,**_ enjoy and review please!

**Recap:** _And as he shuffled around on his hands and knees, I wondered if he knew that Sesshoumaru could mask his scent, so that no one could find him…but then remembered that my beloved, dominating, uke brother was human._

**InuYasha POV**

How could I have been so _stupid!_ I just keep forgetting that Ru had about as much experience as Shippo, and me running off, wouldn't have done much for the man. I wanted to hit myself or let Sesshoumaru do it for me. I mean seriously, _who_, other than sleazy assholes who deserve to die, would run off after having such an _intimate_ moment. I mean, I had been practically _dry_-_fucking_ him and then just dumped him in favour of running after a woman I could barely stand most of the time.

I have one word for when I do things like that, _stupid!_

As these thoughts went through my head, I picked up his scent. His scent was mixed with dark emotions, of sorrow and jealousy, along with rage and lingering arousal haunting his every breath, as his sweet scent that I had come to enjoy lead us further into the now dark forest. Frowning, my eyes began searching the shadowed dark for any sign of the human lord, _my_ brother, my ears twitching around, searching for the smallest sign as I hunted the leaves and path below for his unique scent.

Even as I berated myself, and hunted the surrounding area for my beloved brother, I prayed to whatever god heard me and cared, that he was safe, safe and well.

**Sesshoumaru POV**

As I sat under the sacred tree I wondered briefly why I am so…_easily_ abandoned, _replaceable_ by those around me, my mother, my father, even Satsukamaru didn't need me. Eventually my little Rin will leave, she would grow up, have children of her own, she would age and she would die. My name would be but a distant memory in the face of her family, her mortal (for I would not allow her to taint her family line) husband, and equally mortal children. Hopefully she would still be around to see her great-grandchildren be born, though that was as likely to happen as if I was to turn into a butterfly and get sat on by a dog.

Then again, that could well happen with the way my life was at the moment. Am _I_ disposable? _Garage_? Am I that easy to cast aside? Even InuYasha saw me as replaceable, redundant in his life, as he just ignored me as if I were not even there, though he was more than willing to slake his lusts on me. It hurt, as I had come to realize, in my time under this _accursed_ tree, the tree that had taken so many years from my little brother. That I…I, Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West and one of the most powerful in Japan, maybe the entire world, was in love with him…

You may ask how I came to realize this, well in that moment, when I had watched him run after that short-skirted wench, my heart; one I had thought well dead by now had shattered like brittle glass. I had fallen for InuYasha and he…he loved that _girl_, that girl who hurt him, who wanted him to change who and what he was to fit in with her standards.

The thought of him with her, kissing her and grinding against her the way he had me, the thought of him being anywhere near as intimate as I had seen Soubi and Nesei be, made me sick with heartache, and my will seemed to waver.

Why stay, why live on and go through the…_motions_ every day for the rest of however long, when there was nothing to live on for, when there was nothing left to hope. _Oh_, I had held hope for a very long time, a hope that had just been shattered and left as mangled as my heart felt. I had hoped that, perhaps one day I would meet someone who would love me for me, not for my lands or my looks, and one I could love in return.

Now, after harbouring this well seated hope for nearly three thousand years, it was gone leaving me feeling alone and displaced. Unsure and unbalanced, and wondering where I would go next, and if I should just find a suitable mate, one of my status and live out the rest of my days hollow and empty. Or, if I should just give up finding the one who had turned me mortal, take my Rin and young Kohaku, (unless he wished to stay with the slayer as she is his kin) and live a mortal life. Maybe I would find some semblance of happiness then…but that would not work…I would not know how to behave and what to do. I am too used to having my way in most things and the power to force what I bid to come to fruition.

I am too set in my ways, and would have little hope of changing my worst habits. However…it would be better than living forever alone and aching as I am now, would it not? These thoughts however, were interrupted as the one who caused them burst out before me, my eyesight good enough to give me his general shape, outline and colouring, none of the detail I was able to see during the day light.

Behind him Sastsukamaru and Nesei stepped out, and I watched them with faked boredom curled up as I was on the roots that had once provided a step for me to stand close to the little brother who was my heart's keeper.

"Thank kami! Sesshoumaru what the _hell_ have you been thinking!? Seriously what were you thinking! You know better than I do that you can't fight off your enemies as you are!" he roared at me. I allowed my eyes to close, resting my forehead on my arm that I had lying across my raised knee, '_yes little brother, drill it into this Sesshoumaru just how _pathetic_ I am'._

The sound and sight of him raised my heart rate and tears burned the backs of my eyes, as I held myself and slowly gave into the anger, the rage that had begun to fester in my heart. "And what, dare I ask gave _you_ the right to believe that _you_, a misguided, brutish hanyou, can tell _this_ Sesshoumaru what he _can_ and _cannot_ do?" I asked looking up, then standing as he gaped at me, much like a fish, his teeth catching the slivers of moonlight as they came down through the canopy.

Then without letting him answer my question I left, walking past him, Satsukamaru who had that pitying look he got sometimes and Nesei who was watching me, his gaze raising the hairs all over my mortal body. Another thing that I had to say _disgusted_ me, I felt like a monkey, as when I was demon and taking a more civilized form I had little to no body hair. It was _disgusting_.

"_Sesshoumaru_!" InuYasha shouted after a few blessed moments of silence, and even my mortal ears heard his feet hitting the forest floor, animals scattering in fright. Moreover as the tears threatened my eyes again, as I cursed these stupid human emotions, and my lacking ability to control them, InuYasha landed in front of me, causing me to stumble. My feet tangling in the roots beneath them and if he had not been there, I am sure I would have fallen flat on my face adding insult to injury.

"_Sesshoumaru_," he sighed holding me to his chest and I let him, all fight leaving me, there was no point in pulling away, no point in struggling against his grip when he could easily crush my bones, or shred my flesh with the smallest flex of his hands. As I lay against him, my face tucked under his chin, his arms holding me up as my legs were bent and sagging, he buried his face in my disgusting human hair, whispering to me as he did.

"Ru, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run off like that…I was _stupid_ and I'm so _sorry_," he told me, and I could feel a small part of me, a small part that seemed strangely _dominant_ at this moment want to forgive him, forgive him and have his lips pressed to mine. Wanted him to just keep holding me and never let me go.

Therefore, when he scooped me up, I let him, even going as far as to sliding my arm around his neck, and resting my head upon his shoulder, and when he walked back to the village, I did not protest, there was no point. My heart had chosen, and for demons, that often meant that they would never fall again.

For change was rare and ever lasting for us, and a change as large as love only came to those who were lucky, or in my case, _unlucky_ 'cause though I loved him, he did not return my affections.

**Satsukamaru POV**

Watching InuYasha carry Sesshoumaru was _odd_, as Sesshoumaru had always seemed so much larger, so much _more_ in my eye, that to see him carried so easily was unsettling to say the least. He looked so _small,_ as our little brother carried him, the look on his face making him seem even smaller. So lost, so wounded, the longing in his eyes and aura, the longing I felt through our mark told me what he would never voice himself, not for a long while.

My little brother, my dominating, lordly, cold and uke brother was in love, and seemed to believe that InuYasha could never return his feelings as he was in love with another.

"Nesei," I whispered as we followed behind the pair.

"Yes, master?"

"Do you see what I see?"

"Yes master, our lord has fallen and his heart bleeds for he feels he will have to live his life with unrequited affections,"

"Yes, Nesei, that is what I see…should we help them?"

"No master,"

"Why?"

"To interfere with a bonding pair, particularly one as powerful as our Lord Sesshoumaru and Young Lord InuYasha, is only asking for trouble."

**I think I am going to die, my teachers are conspiring against me! So many SACs!!!! **


	12. A Very Pretty Son and A Dream Yet to

_**REALLY, REALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT! **_

_**I'm an evil person for making you all wait so long. Too many ideas and writers block in the most irritating of fashions.**_

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

_**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions**_

_**Mortal Bound**_

A Sesshoumaru tale.

Random Brain fart enjoy!

_**Chapter Twelve**_

A Very Pretty Son And a Dream Yet to Come

In addition, Satsukamaru pronounced **Set-suk-r-mar-roo**

'**This'** means telepathic communication.

**Question: **Why is it that when Sesshoumaru loses his arm in the first season why it turns humanoid when his dog form is supposedly his true one?

(Most interesting theories will be posted in the next chapter)

Moving on now!

Here is the next chapter of _**Mortal Bound,**_ enjoy and review please!

Three millennia ago

Screams of pain came from the birthing chamber of the Western Palace, heavy panting and gentle murmurs entering the tall lords ears as he passed the outer corridor, golden eyes narrowed with concentration. A sharp cry followed closely by the echoing squall of a newborn sent him through the doors, ignoring the mid-wife's gasp of shock and scandalised indignation. "Show me the pup," he ordered not even sparing a passing glance at his mate and sibling who lay panting as she tried to regain her strength. Almost instantly a small, tiny cloth swaddled around its form, as a fine tuft of silver hair surrounded the infants face.

Crimson strips covered the lids of the child's' eyes, and in a bright indigo two strips caressed both of the child's plump cheeks as a rich blue crescent moon took upon home on the pups forehead. Scowling he snarled, "A girl! You birthed me a bitch Hara!" his golden eyes flashing crimson as his mate rolled her eyes. "No Baby Brother, I birthed you a very pretty son!" she told him coldly her golden orbs cold and rimmed with lines of strain.

Looking down at the infant he tore the sheet that covered the pups nude form seeing for his own that it was indeed a very pretty male pup that he cradled and he growled lowly. "Perfect! Just fine my heir looks like a female!" he muttered shoving the now staring infant at the mid-wife leaving the room in a huff.

**Two year later**

The Lords long awaited return to the palace sent ripples of joy and unease throughout the city that surrounded the lords home. Having been gone for the past two years since his sons birth he had missed much and he wondered if time had made the boy look like a boy or if he was still a delicate, pretty pup. His homecoming had everyone in the palace out in the courtyard as the front gates opened and he stepped through as the sunset behind him, and the crimson glow shone off of his heavy armour.

"My Lord welcome home," a tall lion demon, Gorou, head of the palace guard greeted, his voice rumbling from deep within his barrel chest. His gaze lowered as his silvered haired lord looked up at him.

"Thank you Gorou, it is good to have returned. Tell me, my mate and…pup, where are they?" the lord murmured having already noticed the missing presence of his bride and sister Inu-Hara.

"My Lord, Your son is here with Lady Bunko, the Lady I believe…" Gorou reported though he was a little hesitant to tell the lord that his mate had left to go North, to their house hidden in the mountains. Leaving her only child behind.

"Bring me the boy, I shale be in my study," Inu-No-Taisho ordered sweeping away, not even noticing the small hesitant creature the stood not three feet from him. Long silver hair hung around his cloth-clad form as large golden eyes stared at the ground near his feet. And it was only after the front door slammed closed that he looked up at head guard, ignorant or ignoring the fact that he had tears shimmering in his eyes or of the dissipation of the servants and guards around him.

"Gorou-sensei, This Sesshoumaru does not want to go inside Lords study," he murmured in quiet complaint, even as his governess rolled her shimmering violet eyes.

"Come, my _Prince_, your father has bid you," she said, her voice rough and her tone harsh and Gorou scowled as his little prince flinched, his golden gaze dropping to the floor in submission. His tawny gaze following the demure behaviour of his prince, he knew that the boy felt unloved and that he had to behaviour lower than he was to gain any attention from his mother, who, when he was good would ignore him. When he was bad, even if it was a small thing, such as playing instead of studying she would explode upon the fragile looking child with a wrath that left the child bruised for weeks.

-

The lords office was a large room that's walls where covered in floor to ceiling bookcases that were filled with thick tomes. A large western styled desk and chair sat in the centre and stood between the Lord and his son, the governess having been dismissed until further notice. "Chin up boy," he ordered and watched apathetically as the boy flinched and lifted his head, his back straightening as he held himself far more regally.

"What did your mother name you," Inu-No-Taisho asked and scowled at the dimming of those stunning golden orbs, "S-Sesshoumaru, My Lord," the child stammered looking close to tears and vaguely the dog lord wondered why he had yet to cry. Most toddlers would have as soon as they felt threatened and yet here the child stood, small clawed hands clenched into tight fists and his golden eyes tarnished by fear and weary acceptance.

_Mayhap the boy is worth something…but he will earn his place,_ the lord thought, "Do you know who I am Sesshoumaru?"

"Lord of the West Inu-No-Taisho, mate of Lady Inu-Hara and sire of this Sesshoumaru," the boy murmured his use of language far beyond what was expected. _You are a smart one, aren't you my pretty son?_

**Present**

_The whisper of sheets filled his ears as a gasp left his lips at the touch of a rough, callused hand that griped a place so far left untouched, even by his own hand in such a manor. The feel of it sliding from base to tip, and down again as he writhed at the sensation. The pleasure. Still no words were spoken between them as his eyes, brilliant gold and currently warm, liquid with the pleasure he was receiving met the honeyed gold of his younger brothers, who knelt, nude and stunning beside him on the large bed that had never seen another within its sheets. _

Clawed hands reached out, begging silently to be held as the pleasure filled him, begging for sweet kisses that would turn rough, probing and make his body hum with sensations he'd never felt. Grinning, a single fang flashing as he did so, InuYasha still quiet, shifted and slid into his brothers embrace, his lips brushing the thin plump, ones before him before plunging his tongue deep into the heated cavern. They battled as they always did, only in a more sensual form and InuYasha moaned deep as Sesshoumaru gave a small cry of pleasure, his hand that had been touching, sliding over velvety skin slid further down to circle, rimming the edge of darker, more hidden places.

_Just as his dry finger breached his brothers entrance he pulled back, murmuring, "Just for one night I will have you. Just for one night before I wed Kag-"_

Sesshoumaru POV

Jolting upright with a pained gasp I cast weary yellow eyes around the small hut, noticing that only Soubi was inside, his silver eyes filled with a pained understanding as I gripped the sheets now pooled at my waist. Panting for breath, my hand coming up to press against my heart, which ached, sending ripples of pain through me. "My Lord," he murmured now at my side, holding up a flask of water, which I took, though to be truthful I was no were near thirsty.

"Where are my brothers?"

"My Lord Satsukamaru is with Neisei and the monk, they have gone to bathe, and Young Lord InuYasha has gone with the slayer to slay a demon who has been terrorising the villagers on the far edge of the village," he reported.

"And m…the children?" I asked having slipped and almost called them mine, when they were not. I had no claim to the fox kit, Kohaku still had family he could return to with ease, and Rin, well she was the only one I truly had any right to claim.

"The priestess has taken them to the herb garden, to teach them," the silver demon said.

"Thank you."

**Odd Man Out POV**

Running through the thicket as fast at his legs could carry him, the messenger wondered how his lord Sesshoumaru would face the task a head. The lord of the East…he was calling them to war.


	13. Non Chapter

Dear Readers,

My most sincerest apologise, unfortunately my laptop, which holds all of my stories and half done chapters, has cracked a wobbly and is no longer working, so all chapters will be postponed and or shorter than originally planed due to this hiccup and for that I apologise.

Your Truly

Aghony


End file.
